More Than What Meets the Eyes
by Turtle Babe
Summary: Never has there been two such mismatched soul brothers, but there is more to what is seen on the surface. What secrets lie beneath?
1. Chapter 1

**More Than What Meets the Eyes**

This will be a slightly alternative universe story. This veers off of canon a little. You will see that I made Dodia's son a tiny bit younger than what was represented in Barry Blair's "Fire Eyes." Sorry for canon lovers.

Doesn't look like there are a ton of EQ lovers here, but I wanted to tell a story of one of my favorite background characters that I think needs more attention. I love Chot.

Please review and let me know what you think, but I don't expect this story to be seen by very many so I'm not begging for reviews.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter One

Dart waited anxiously with Ember's tribe, which he had recently joined, and Cutter's tribe. The two Wolfrider tribes had been having a visit with one another when Sunstream had gasped out that there were elves in need of help. He and Skywise had wasted no time in guiding a pod where it was needed to offer assistance.

"What in Freefoot's name?" Dart blurted as he and the rest of both tribes watched a very much grown, wet elf walk down the palace steps behind Skywise and Sunstream, "Jethel?"

"Hello, Dart," Jethel sighed shaking himself as he looked about, "It is good to see you. Thank you for answering my call in this deluge. Don't get upset. There are four others with me and one you won't be too happy to see, but I don't have time to explain. Chot is sick and getting worse by the moment. He needs a healer quickly or we will assuredly lose him."

Dart blinked as Dodia walked down next with what must be her crying cub in her arms. Both were dripping rain water and were followed by…

" _You!"_ Dart snarled angrily glaring at the elf carrying Chot while his hands went automatically to his weapons even as Jethel placed himself firmly between Dart and the other elf, "How _dare_ you…"

"Enough," Cutter broke in as Dart whirled, "Jethel said he would explain and he is right about the fact that one of his comrades is needing a healer quickly. Hello, Door. Dart has told me much about your work in the forevergreen."

"Greetings," Door sighed cradling the elf in his arms carefully while he tried to shake the rain water from his bangs, "Please know that Dart has every reason to be angry with me, but that is not helping Chot right now. He's very ill. Please tell me that your lifemate is here, Chief Cutter. I believe I remember that her name is Leetah from last we met when Winnowill destroyed the Blue Mountain."

"She is and you are correct on her name," Cutter agreed seeming to be sizing up the taller elf, "I have already sent for her. She is on her way."

Dart wanted to snarl again, but finally really looked and noticed how limp his old friend was in Door's arms wrapped in soaked blankets. Chot looked horrible and seemed to be having some trouble breathing. Dart rushed forward and carefully extricated Chot from Door's grip despite the other elf's reluctance to allow him. Yun was close by growling a warning at the taller Glider with her blade out and ready.

"Get your dung-headed, poking hands _off_ my tribemate," Yun hissed as Dart backed away from Door feeling panic begin to rise when he realized how sick Chot really was as the elf remained limp and passive despite his manhandling.

"Bring your friend into the smaller chambers here," Leetah called from a nearby doorway, "Shenshen has some furs set up. Hurry, Dart. I can sense the internal stress within the one you carry. His time is running out if I don't intervene soon."

Dart moved quickly trying not to jostle the elf in his arms. There was no denying that Chot was ill and suffering. The elf was burning to the touch and far too pale. Carefully, Dart lowered his friend onto the hastily constructed pallet and backed up as Leetah bent over Chot to hurriedly strip the wet blankets away. Shenshen gasped from nearby at seeing the still elf. The Go-Back had clearly lost weight.

"I can't believe it. Chot?" Leetah's sister breathed as she froze before breaking out of her surprise to assist the healer.

"Dart," Jethel whispered drawing the other back into the antechamber, "My eyes see with joy."

"As do mine to see you well," Dart offered as he noticed Kimo, Yun, and Sunstream coming over, "Explain _him_."

Jethel sighed once again as he glanced at Door hovering anxiously in the doorway of the room that Chot occupied.

"Wait," Cutter interrupted as the group glanced up, "Let's have a tribe council meeting for all that wishes to be present. I think we all want to know about your journey, Cub."

Jethel snorted at the title and nodded quickly. This elf was one he knew not to argue with. Cutter radiated a stronger presence than even Dart. The younger elf was a bit in awe.

 _-Don't worry. I'm still a cub to my sire too, Jethel.-_

Jethel glanced over at Sunstream as he winked playfully. At least their friendship hadn't seemed to have changed despite how each of them had grown separated from one another. He hoped that would still be the case with Shenshen, Yun, Kimo, and especially Dart.

"What do we do about him?" Kimo asked jerking his chin in Door's direction.

"He won't do anything, I promise," Jethel vowed, "He's not like that anymore. He still needs healing, but Chot has helped Door so much. You have no idea. Door will stay here protecting Chot. He's fine."

"He is, Dart," Dodia agreed drawing her sniffling cub over to the group with a fresh fur wrapped around both them to ward off the chill from the rain, "Much has changed since last we parted. There is much to tell."

"Hmm," Cutter hummed from behind Jethel as the group looked towards the golden chief, "Strongbow?"

 _-I'll guard the elf. He's covered and I sense no ill will from him. I expect to be filled in later-_

Dart relaxed as relief filled him. His father would watch everyone's backs by shooting Door in his-if that was needed.

"I too wish to hear of this," Windkin stated as he alit beside Dart, "But I will admit to feeling something different has come over Door. He is much changed since last he and I crossed paths. Calmer, perhaps. Or…more collected."

"He is," Jethel agreed while Cutter led the group into another chamber that was much larger, "That is Chot's doing, but that is also what I fear made him ill."

Dart blinked as he exchanged glances with his former tribe mates from the forevergreen. Chot helped Door? Chot the crazy, always hungry, blunt, bragging, sometimes pretty lazy Go-Back that was astonishingly loyal to the ones he cared about, helped an insane Glider? Really?

Now this I've got to hear," Yun declared giving Jethel a scrutinizing look, "It would seem that Chot's search for you changed both of you more than you just maturing, Jethel."

"You have no idea," Jethel admitted staring back towards the door he had just come through, "Chot is very much my brother now and there is more to Chot than we ever knew or gave him credit for. He has me beyond worried. Will Leetah let us know how Chot is doing?"

"As soon as she can," Dart nodded out, "Leetah is very considerate and she can sense that many are very concerned for him. Let's hear your tale. Tell us how you got re-tangled with Door."

Calls of agreement rang out in the room full of elves. Jethel drew himself up as he tried to get his thoughts in order.

"I was swept away with a human child, as some of you know," Jethel began as Dart nodded quickly while Sunstream grimaced nearby, "Ahnn-Li turned out to be as horrid as most humans and I had to escape and survive on my own. The dung pile had many hunting me and I learned how to survive."

"Looks like you did just fine, Lad," Skywise pointed out before frowning as Jethel shook his head.

"I'm not sure how much I actually eluded on my own before I truly grew up and had real skills to rely on," the young elf sighed, "Chot admitted to having found me shortly after I arrived with Ahnn-Li at a place that was soon to be named Passage, but he kept himself hidden so I could grow and stop being the overly sensitive cub I was in the past. I think he stepped in to keep me safe multiple times and I had no idea."

"Chot did that?" Kimo asked then whistled in surprise as Jethel nodded, "No idea he had that in him. He's…um…a _unique_ elf."

"Still is," Dodia groaned as her cub whined and sniffled softly," "What we didn't know is that he has a soft spot for cubs and a…a strange way of cutting right to the heart of matters. Growls and grumbles like nothing else, but children see a playmate within him. My son took right to the sand flea and is very upset right now that Chot is so ill. Settle, Cub. Hush. He's going to be okay now. Shh."

"Poor babe," Kimo said as murmurs of sympathy rippled through the gathering, "This just doesn't sound like the Chot we all remember. I mean…he and I didn't get along that well, but he grows on you."

"Chot is still Chot," Dodia agreed, "Loves to eat, loves to sleep, loves to argue his point. However, there _is_ more to that elf. Chot sees things. He can give sound advice and help. He did that for Door."

"How so?" Windkin asked leaning forward with Ahdri beside him, "There was no reasoning with Door back then. How did that loud mouthed Go-Back get through to him?

"Give me a moment to get to that, Windkin. Chot helped me deal with Ahnn-li and make Passage safe for some human children I had under my protection. We then started out on our own to figure out what to do next. I wasn't ready to come back yet. Chot helped me develop leadership skills. He helped advise me so I could grow and mature to trust myself," Jethel continued, "I wanted to be as competent as you, Dart."

Titter rang out once again as Dart blushed and his sister bounced over to laugh at him.

"Settle yourself," Moonshade reprimanded her daughter before turning to Jethel, "Please continue."

"This is where the story gets complicated," Jethel groaned looking down for a moment, "Chot and I found Dodia and her son. She had hidden the boy away from Door because he was still lurking about just as crazy as he was before, but we didn't believe her at first. Dodia took off to give Chot and I a chance to escape from humans so we could take her son with us to safety. Well, we had a time of it with humans once again, but eventually Dodia met back up with us with a clearer head than she had had before. Then Door showed up trying for revenge and to take his son from us. Chot wasn't having it and he and Door went at it like nothing I've seen before when…well…the strangest thing happened while they fought."

"You got that right," Dodia chuckled shaking her head.

"What happened?" Windkin demanded.

"Chot and Door, the two kind of…well…they sort of recognized one another as they fought that day," Jethel offered as everyone froze in the room in surprise, "Door just kind of choked up and Chot said, 'Oh, now I see what Suntop was going on about with all his double-cursed talk of magic. That fish-rotting witch has poisoned you good.'"

"What?" Yun questioned, rising in shock, "That's not _possible_!"

"It is," Cutter cut in as Yun turned to stare at him in surprise, "Your sire, Skywise and I had the same happen to us when we were much, much younger and I think the same could possibly be said for Dart and Kimo, am I right?"

"Aye, Chief Cutter," Dart agreed as Kimo nodded from beside him, "Kimo and I are soul brothers, but Door and Chot? That is hard to even consider. What happened then, Jethel?"

"Chot just jerked Door down by his shirt leathers and I think he, somehow, set some things straight in Doors head. He had gotten a bit better with sending, but I guess the recognition opened his mind up fully because he lock-sent with Door and I can't explain to you what he did," Jethel groaned with a shake of his head, "I've heard both Chot and Door mention something about shields, but I'm unsure what they mean. However, whatever Chot did worked because Door became a totally different elf and a real friend to the rest of us."

"By the High Ones," Yun murmured as she shook her head, "Chot was never one to send in the past. Sending usually caused him a lot of strain. He could receive a little, but sending back was difficult."

"Recognition can do that," Dodia pointed out, "The bond between those two assisted Door in returning to the elf he had been prior to Winnowill's influence and also helped me find some balance again. Door and I were never meant to be lifemates, but his soul had been pulling at me to help him. I didn't know how, but somehow Chot did."

"Door admitted to his mistakes and felt awful, but Chot literally kicked him in the butt and said live for today to make up for any yesterday. It has been nice to watch the two together as they discovered more about one another. Door is completely dedicated to Chot and though Chot would deny it, he is the same to Door," Jethel grinned out before sobering, "What we didn't realize was that Chot was…"

"Out!"

All looked up as Shenshen and Strongbow frog marched Door into the room. The order had been given by Shenshen.

"He needs me," Door gritted out floating away from the two as most of the Wolfriders stood in case they would be needed, "He's in _pain_. I can feel it. I can't leave him!"

"My sister will deal with the pain, but she can't help Chot with _your_ hovering," Shenshen pointed out as Door allowed himself to land back on the ground again looking resigned, "I'll come back to give everyone an update once Leetah knows what is going on with Chot. You stay here and behave."

Door growled softly, but nodded as the midwife left. The tall elf closed his eyes for a moment before looking up at everyone.

"I've been following your conversation, Jethel," Door advised, "I can explain what it is that Chot did and is still doing for me, if that is okay with everyone."

Most relaxed and nodded except for Dart who trusted Door not in the least despite the tale thus far.

"Chot is a…direct elf," Door chuckled softly looking back towards where Shenshen had gone, "He felt the mind sickness within me that Winnowill caused and he literally set up barriers in my mind to push her poison away as he howled the most obscene curses in my head at her. I felt more awake and aware than I had in years and finally I recognized the horrors that I had done in the forevergreen, but that snake's venom is strong and Chot has had to continuously buffer those shields for quite a bit of time so I wouldn't slip back into insanity. I had no idea that he was straining himself so badly. Chot hid that fact carefully from all of us. Can you imagine a life like my soul brother has had since our bond? Trying to survive and having half of your mind constantly working to keep your soul mate sane."

 _-Like being ripped into two pieces.-_

Door groaned and nodded angrily in agreement at Strongbow's sending.

"I tried to get Chot to stop as soon as the strain began to show," Door insisted looking over as Jethel nodded remembering arguments and denials, "Chot doesn't do anything half way. Refused and said he was fine. Damn that stubborn Go-Back. Complains about everything all the time except for when he needs to voice a real problem that is causing him pain. He weakened slowly until he just collapsed in agony two days ago and _still_ he shields me. Thank the High Ones that Jethel's call was finally heard. The barriers in my mind are making my sendings too weak to have helped and Jethel was having trouble getting anyone's attentions."

"I've been training with Timmain," Sunstream gasped looking horrified, "I've been lock sending almost constantly with her these days. No wonder I didn't hear your call, Jethel. I'm so sorry."

"So that's it," Door whispered looking distraught, "It matter not any longer. You all came for us when we needed you the most. I thank you for that since I feared Chot wouldn't last another day. He and I are the most mismatched soul brothers there has ever been, but I can't imagine my life without him any longer. I pray that Leetah can help Chot for I cannot go on without him."

"She can," Mender voiced standing, "But if Chot is tearing himself in two trying to help you then it is _you_ that needs some healing as well. Then Chot will not have to create the barriers in your mind against the black snake's taint that melts elf brains to mush."

"Exactly," a voice said as Leetah entered the room while Door whirled on the healer with questions forming on his lips, but Leetah held a hand up for silence, "Chot's strength is all but spent, Door. The problem is that he is too enmeshed in your mind for me to pull him back so he can strengthen with healing. We need to act quickly."

"Tell me what to do," the Glider begged surprising Dart with his sincerity, "I'll do _anything_. Tell me."

"Mender come help me," Leetah ordered as she ushered Door from the room, "Cutter, allow none to disturb us."

Cutter rose and followed the two healers out the door as everyone looked at one another in wonder.

"Of all the strange doings," Yun muttered, "How Chot can get himself so entangled all the time in odd situations is beyond me."

"Took them both by surprise," Jethel stated looking amused once again for a second before growing silent for a moment, "Chot is just like an older brother to me. He never gave up on me and refused to give up on Door. Plus, Door…he feels awful about what happened and all he did. His guilt is so much that there is some self-hatred there. Chot confided that to me when I expressed the same concerns that you all are having about the situation. Door has been trying to make amends."

"He has with me and our son," Dodia agreed rubbing the back of her snoozing cub, "He and I will never be lifemates, as I've already mentioned, but he is not the elf that he once was. Door's better and truly trying to make up for what he's done in his life. Winnowill twisted his mind up good. Suntop-excuse me, Sunstream felt that all along."

"Winnowill destroys anything she has her hands in," Dewshine bit out while her lifemates scowled around her, "At least Door has a chance of living free of her taint if Leetah and Mender can cleanse his mind."

"I don't know what I think about all of this," Dart breathed shaking his head in wonder, "Door did such terrible things."

"We've all made mistakes," Windkin spoke up as Dart looked towards him, "It soothes my anger to know that he at least admits to his misdeeds and is trying to start anew. Plus, a poisoned mind is a poisoned mind. Can we hold that against Door? He didn't ask for Winnowill's taint. None of us would ever ask for that to be done to us. Remember others that were made mad because of the black snake such as Two Edge and Reef. Let's judge Door on what we see now, instead of what happened in the past."

"Spoken like a Wolfrider," Scouter chuckled as Windkin grinned at him, "What say you, Dart? Can you forgive?"

"Time will tell," Dart voiced as Jethel frowned at him, "I will try."

A small cry had Jethel up and out of the room in a state as Dart followed quickly.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**More Than What Meets the Eyes**

This will be a slightly alternative universe story. This veers off of canon a little. You will see that I made Dodia's son a tiny bit younger than what was represented in Barry Blair's "Fire Eyes." Sorry for canon lovers.

Doesn't look like there are a ton of EQ lovers here, but I wanted to tell a story of one of my favorite background characters that I think needs more attention. I love Chot.

Please review and let me know what you think, but I don't expect this story to be seen by very many so I'm not begging for reviews.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Two

"I don't know what I think about all of this," Dart breathed shaking his head in wonder, "Door did such terrible things."

"We've all made mistakes," Windkin spoke up as Dart looked towards him, "It soothes my anger to know that he at least admits to his misdeeds and is trying to start anew. Plus, a poisoned mind is a poisoned mind. Can we hold that against Door? He didn't ask for Winnowill's taint. None of us would ever ask for that to be done to us. Remember others that were made mad because of the black snake such as Two Edge and Reef. Let's judge Door on what we see now, instead of what happened in the past."

"Spoken like a Wolfrider," Scouter chuckled as Windkin grinned at him, "What say you, Dart? Can you forgive?"

"Time will tell," Dart voiced as Jethel frowned at him, "I will try."

A small cry had Jethel up and out of the room in a state as Dart followed quickly. Cutter reached to intercept Jethel, but the elf evaded his hold and got into the room that housed Chot. Dart patted the chief's arm and walked to pull the younger elf back against the wall so Jethel wouldn't be in the way. It had been Door's cry that had been heard and Dart was a bit surprised at how upset Jethel was as they watched the scene. This wasn't a child upset over the hurt of his family. Jethel's upset was over the hurt of his tribemates and he was standing guard over them like a chief.

"He's hurting. High Ones, he's hurting so badly," Door whimpered reaching for Chot as Mender held him back.

"Leetah is trying to convince him to pull back his barriers," Mender advised as Door glanced to him, "We can't get to the taint in your mind with his shields in place. Chot doesn't recognize that we are trying to help you in his weakened state and is fighting back to protect you, but it is causing him a lot strain. He has always been one stubborn cuss, but his will to protect is pretty amazing. Leetah, what do we do? We'll lose Chot if this keeps up."

Dart glanced at Chot and nearly cursed. Chot's face showed his illness. The elf looked gray and too thin with his wild, long hair strewn about on the furs looking sticky with sweat as he panted softly in apparent pain. They were losing him and Dart didn't want to think about losing the wild Go-Back. Go-Back? Of course!

"Mender, why not take Door's soul within Chot's mind to show him that you and Leetah are trying to help?" Dart spoke up as Leetah and Mender looked at one another in surprise at not having thought of that, "Chot depends on what he sees and hears like most Go-Backs. His tribe are distrusting of magic users so it stands to reason that he is fighting the healing. Chot needs to see that Door is safe so he can drop his barriers without a fight."

"That will work," Leetah whispered with a firm nod, "Silence. Do not disturb Mender and I. Door, open your mind to us."

Door went rigid as Leetah and Mender began their work. Long moments passed with no sounds except for Chot's labored breathing. Door slowly relaxed as time continued, but arched suddenly and began screaming. Cutter stormed into the room and he watched with Dart and Jethel as Leetah reached and seemed to calm the elf while still working even as Chot started having a fit of some kind while his whole body convulsed.

"Hold him down," Mender spat as Jethel and Dart sprang to help, "Gently. His mind is too weakened to process what is going on. His body is trying to shut down."

" _No!_ " Door howled throwing himself at his soul brother, startling most in the room, "I'm here. I'm here and we're going to be fine, Chot. Calm yourself. I'm here."

Leetah placed each of her palms on both Door's and Chot's forehead as Mender offered his powers. Dart blinked while Door twined his fingers with Chot's. He did not miss that Door was lock sending to his soul brother. Strange day. Strange happenings. Chot shook violently a moment later before growing still again as Jethel and Dart slowly withdrew. Tension filled the room and a long period past as Shenshen sniffled nearby before Leetah and Mender slumped in exhaustion.

"This is…what? So strange to not feel darkness on the tinges of my thoughts," Door murmured looking ready to pass out before looking in alarm at Chot, "How is he?"

"He is stable and calm," Leetah breathed looking up, "I think he finally understands that you are no longer in danger and can rest. Your healing will take a couple more sessions, but I have rid you of most of Winnowill's twisted taint."

"He is healed and will wake soon?" Door demanded feeling Chot's forehead, "He still runs a fever. I don't understand."

"Door, Chot made himself very sick and weak over several seasons. I lowered the fever, but he needs more time for the fever to break completely," Leetah pointed out as Door glanced to her again, "Mender and I've given him what strength we can, but good food and rest is what he needs to recover. Chot is out of danger, but there is something you need to know about your soul brother."

"Yes?" Door urged as Dart and Jethel exchanged confused looks before focusing back on Leetah.

"I've been told that Chot was always a glutton, eating more than he should, but that is not true," Leetah explained as Door frowned as he listened, "I've seen this before in one other elf in the Go-Backs so long ago during the war of the palace. Chot is special. His body processes his food much faster than the average elf. He eats more because he literally _needs_ more. He is severely dehydrated and malnourished at the moment since it seems his strain to help you left him too tired to care for himself. It will take time for him to heal and build back up to his old strength levels. We'll have to be sure he gets as much good food in him as he can handle even after he heals. That is just normal for Chot."

"I _knew_ it," Door hissed as Dart felt extremely guilty remembering all the times he had assumed Chot was greedy in the past, "I've felt his need to eat like an itch for quite a bit of time before he grew ill. It didn't sit right. I knew there was more to it. Then when he slowly began to eat less and less…It wasn't right and he hid that fact so carefully. You are going to be the death of me, Chot, I swear it. You shiver. He is cold. Please, is there another fur?"

Dart watched as the very elf he had come to hate in the forevergreen tenderly wrapped another blanket over Chot before working with Shenshen to try and ease some water down the still dwarf's throat. Leetah tried to get Door to rest before finally resorting to using her healing skills to get the elf to curl up beside Chot and sleep. Dart pulled Jethel from the room and over to his former tribemates from the forevergreen. It was Jethel who told the crew about the healing and the discovery of Chot's uniqueness.

"I feel so bad now," Yun groaned looking guilty, "I had no idea about Chot's need to eat like that. He just always ate like he had a stomach as big as a troll so I teased him like everyone else. Rotten fish guts! I owe Chot such an apology."

"I think we all do," Windkin pointed out as Shenshen wandered over, "How are they?"

"Door is in a forced sleep," the elf maiden explained, "Chot is still unconscious. It might take several days for him to wake. My sister said his barriers were amazing for one that hasn't known how to send his whole life. She told me that how Chot is now, he would have been able to fight Winnowill's sendings if he had gone up against her like your sire, Dart. Savah once told me that Chot would surprise us with what he had to offer if he decided to use his skills. I didn't believe her."

"Chot keeps his true self hidden," Sunstream voiced as all turned to him in surprise, "He is still our wild Chot, but there is much more beneath the surface. He holds to the idea of being a Go-Back, but there is much, much more to him. He worries me."

"Your mother will help him get better," Shenshen soothed before stopping as Sunstream shook his head and Jethel frowned.

The two old friends locked eyes and nodded at one another. Some communication had happened between Jethel and Sunstream that the others were not privy to hear.

"I have all faith in your sister, Shenshen," Jethel began as his golden-haired friend nodded, "However, that is not what Sunstream meant since he and I have spoken on this subject when he sends his spirit to roam at times. There have been multiple times Chot has made a target of himself in situations. Almost…almost as if he thinks that if he died in a battle nothing would change for anyone. No one would miss him. He's just Chot who could be easily forgotten. I worry that someone instilled in Chot a sense that he is less than everyone else. I get Go-Backs fight until they can't anymore, but…I don't know."

"A Go-Back doesn't back down from a fight," Yun supplied, "But neither do we sacrifice ourselves for nothing. I think I'm seeing that a lot of what we saw in Chot was all bravado. I should have looked deeper. He is my tribemate. I'm such a cursed, dull blade."

"We all should have looked deeper," Dart sighed, "At that time, I was the leader of our band. I missed what was right in front of my face. I saw the surface and didn't try to understand the within."

"Don't start the guilt," Kimo warned as Dart looked to him, "We'll just start anew. With Chot. With Door. Dodia's here with her cub and Jethel. We'll start fresh. Guilt is not going to help Chot. He'll sense it and withdraw. Then Door will sense that something is wrong and come at us with his stone shaping."

"I would not."

The group turned as one to see Door behind them leaning against the doorway looking tired.

"You should be sleeping," Shenshen fussed as the taller elf sighed.

"Your sister's touch was not strong enough to send me into a deep sleep," Door explained, "Leetah is not Winnowill. Her touch asks for permission instead of forces her will on others. My mind is racing and I just stood for a moment to stretch my legs and try to clear my thoughts. I'll rest soon, but allow me this to say. I will never use my powers against any elf or any human again unless to protect myself or those I love. I'm done with enjoying the pain of others or thinking myself above anyone. He taught me that."

"Chot?" Yun questioned as Door nodded, "Pfaugh! You're going to have your hands _full_ with that one."

"I have no complaints now after getting used to his tendencies. The earlier days were interesting," Door whispered nodding softly as he slipped back from whence he came.

"If that don't beat all," Yun scoffed shaking her head, "This might be alright after all. Door certainly seems more centered."

"Let's just wait to see what happens now that Chot and Door have had some healing. Come. Let's get you some dry clothes," Sunstream decided gesturing to Jethel and Dodia, "I'm sure you need some food and rest as well, judging by the sleepy cub. This way."

Dart watched as the group ambled away before turning and glancing into the room Door had entered. The taller elf was sitting next to Chot as he ever so gently stroked the ill dwarf's hair back from the Go-Back's over-heated face. Moonshade had often done that for both he and his sister when the two were troubled or needing comfort. Kimo slipped up beside him and watched for a moment before the two looked at one another.

 _-I think things are different now. He is not the Door we once knew, Dart.-_

 _-This I know, but I just…I don't like that he is here. I don't like him being alone with Chot. I don't trust him.-_

 _-Give him a chance, Brother. Look. That is not an elf that wishes anyone harm. He worries for his soul match. That is plain to see. Chot cares for Door enough to sacrifice himself. That says a lot for Chot. He doesn't do anything without cause.-_

Dart grumbled before nodding at the truth of the words. Chot had a reason for all he did. The elf always had, even if those intentions were hard to fathom at times. Dart allowed Kimo to lead him back to their tribe. The world felt like it had shifted on Dart over the next day or two. Ember's tribe had chosen to stay a little longer as well since Dart had begged Ember to wait so he could be assured of his old tribemate's recovery. Dart's concern for his friend's health battled with his concern over Door's presence within the palace. The healers assured everyone that Door was fully healed and rational now, but Dart had his doubts.

"I'm not here to harm anyone," Door spoke up as he cradled Chot's head and tilted a bowl of warmed bear's broth into his soul brother's mouth to try and get some more food into the ill elf's belly one afternoon, "That is why you are constantly on guard, isn't it? I'm not here to cause you troubles, Dart."

Dart hummed softly with narrowed eyes as he watched Door set the bowl to the side and wipe some spilled drops from Chot's lips with a clean cloth. The ill dwarf was still unconscious and the Wolfrider could not deny that Door was working tirelessly to assist Chot in healing.

"Fat lot of good that does for all the humans you burned," Dart sniped as Door winced, "Hit too close to home for you, Door?"

"No. Keep reminding me of that," Door insisted as Dart startled in shock, "Don't allow me to ever disappear into my arrogance again. Winnowill had me poisoned to act insane, but arrogance is a flaw within me from before the black one's touch. This wild fledgling has reminded me of that more than once."

Dart couldn't help the smile that came as Door gestured at Chot. The Go-Back did like to say "I told you so."

"Fledgling, hmm?" Dart asked as Door focused back on him, "Are you so aged to call Chot that as if he was a cubling?"

"Chot is but a faunt to me, Dart. I am nearly as old as Winnowill would have been which makes my soul brother much, much younger," Door admitted as Dart straightened while the Glider returned to coaxing the broth down the sleeping elf's throat, "Winnowill. I am ashamed to have allowed her to twist me as fully as she did. The Gliders…we all trusted her. She was our healer, Lord Voll's lovemate. What went so wrong within her that she turned so vile? How did I not see and allow her to taint who I was? I feel such shame."

Dart glared at Door before his face softened as he glanced at Chot lying so still in the taller elf's arms.

"He knows you feel that way, you know?" Dart pointed out as Door's eyes widened as he glanced up sharply before looking down to pull his soul brother closer as he gazed sadly down at the Go-Back, "Self-hatred does nothing, but makes you shoot with an unstrung bow, Door. Chot sacrificed a lot so you could finally be healed. Don't reward his efforts by spiraling into doubt and self-hate. I'm only saying this for Chot's benefit and not yours, Glider."

"Fair enough," Door voiced without looking up at the Wolfrider as he gently settled Chot onto his sleeping furs, "I will heed your words. Chot's suffered enough trying to assist me without my hurting him more. You will be kind to him once he wakes, won't you?"

"Kind? To Chot?" Dart questioned as Door looked up and nodded, "Why wouldn't I be? Chot is my friend."

"A friend who has _me_ as the other part of his soul," Door breathed, "Don't hurt him by shutting him out. Chot doesn't deserve that. Neither of us had a choice in our bonding. He roared into my head like the Go-Back he is and called me a puffed up, dung-headed, frozen stag chip."

Dart laughed hard as he could almost hear Chot saying something to that effect. Door smiled softly in amusement as he gazed down at his soul brother.

"It would have been laughable to me too if I hadn't been so twisted in my hatred of all elves I felt were beneath me," Door murmured brushing a lock of hair off of Chot's forehead, "Then he pushed the darkness away without another word. Just…wormed his way in and staked his claim. Times I have felt lucky and other times I wanted to strangle Chot. I'm never alone in my thoughts anymore. He's always there. Always reassuring me in his rough way despite my best efforts to hide what I feel when my thoughts turn negative. He respects and loves the tribe you once led. Don't shut him out because of me, I beg you."

"I'd never," Dart denied hotly, "Chot is a friend and tribemate. I'd never cause him pain if I could. Not because you ask, but because he is an elf that I've learned to respect despite his…odder ways of going about things."

"For what it's worth, thank you," Door offered before sitting up straighter as Leetah walked in, "My eyes see you with joy, Milady."

"I have asked you not to call me that. My name is Leetah," the healer chuckled softly, "Let's check on your soul brother. I can sense that he is doing better despite his deep sleep."

Dart looked up to see Jethel leaning in the doorway. The lad had done quite a bit to show that he was worthy to be a Wolfrider tribemate since his arrival and he still watched over the band he had led as a chieftain in his own right with fierce loyalty.

 _-I wish you'd see Door without hatred in your heart, Dart-_

 _-I'm trying, Jethel. He worries that I will hurt Chot by shutting him out once he wakes due to his bond. I'd never.-_

 _-Good to hear. I had no doubts, but Door is full of them. He has to relearn to live out of Winnowill's shadow. I think that is why he is soul brothers with Chot. Chot will teach him how to live again and Door might be able to teach Chot some restraint.-_

 _-Restraint and Chot don't sound right in the same thought about our resident Go-Back.-_

Amusement filled Dart's mind as Jethel smiled watching Leetah evaluate Chot.

 _-Dart, Door and Chot balance one another. If you had seen that in the forevergreen you'd understand better. Door is one of us. An elf wanting to make up for his past deeds and live his own life again. Give him a chance to prove that. Please. For Chot.-_

Dart turned and watched Door hovering anxiously before the taller elf relaxed as Leetah assured him that Chot was continuing to heal.

 _-Very well. I'll try for Chot.-_

 _-Thank you.-_

Dart nodded at Jethel and took his leave. He needed some time out of the palace to be in the forest. The Way was telling him to throw Door from the pack. Door was a potential threat, but was he really anymore? Leetah said that Door's mind was his own again, without poison or taint, but few knew how horribly Door had used his rock shaping skills within the forevergreen. What if he turned again? Door could destroy the tribe, the palace. Why did it have to be Door that Chot was bonded to?

"Gah," Dart groaned throwing himself down in some soft grass beside a nearby creek, "I hate this."

 _-Hate, what?-_

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**More Than What Meets the Eyes**

This will be a slightly alternative universe story. This veers off of canon a little. You will see that I made Dodia's son a tiny bit younger than what was represented in Barry Blair's "Fire Eyes." Sorry for canon lovers.

Doesn't look like there are a ton of EQ lovers here, but I wanted to tell a story of one of my favorite background characters that I think needs more attention. I love Chot.

Please review and let me know what you think, but I don't expect this story to be seen by very many so I'm not begging for reviews.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Three

Dart nodded at Jethel and took his leave. He needed some time out of the palace to be in the forest. The Way was telling him to throw Door from the pack. Door was a potential threat, but was he really anymore? Leetah said that Door's mind was his own again, without poison or taint, but few knew how horribly Door had used his rock shaping skills within the forevergreen. What if he turned again? Door could destroy the tribe, the palace. Why did it have to be Door that Chot was bonded to?

"Gah," Dart groaned throwing himself down in some soft grass beside a nearby creek, "I hate this."

 _-Hate, what?-_

The elf startled and looked up to see his father gazing at him impassively from the tree above him.

 _-Father, I am having difficulties staying in the Now.-_

 _-Because of the elf called Door?-_

 _-Yes. I've seen what he is capable of. I've seen him hurt elves, humans. I worry of what he will do in the future?-_

 _-Ah. Aroree made mistakes, Son. She stole Windkin and caused much suffering, but she became a valued tribe mate. Perhaps that can happen with Door. That Glider is capable of many things, but so are you. So are all of us. The Now says to listen and watch and act when needed. Door has shown nothing to be suspicious of thus far.-_

Dart grimaced, but reluctantly nodded as his father leapt down to sit beside him.

 _-I am trying to give Door a chance, Father.-_

 _-I know. I have had moments just like this. Keeping to the Way is important, but there are times that the Way doesn't help with all decisions. An example of this is how I wanted to hate all humans, but Shuna has shown us different. You showed me the error of my judging even before Shuna. Don't allow hatred to color what is there to see. Door cares for the ailing one well, don't you think?-_

Dart sighed aloud as he sat up. It had been him that had convinced Strongbow long ago to give humans another chance. Maybe it was time to give Door another chance too.

"Door is caring as hard for Chot as Skywise and Cutter or Kimo and I would do for one another," Dart agreed as his father nodded, "Maybe it is time to bury this bone of mind."

"Watch everything," Strongbow answered aloud, "Act only if necessary. Otherwise, he is just an elf like the rest of us trying to survive in a harsh world."

So Dart listened and watched. There were no changes in the Glider's behavior, but the Wolfrider tensed when Door was pushed out of the palace by the healers looking furious two days later.

"Unhand me," Door snarled jerking himself up and hovering angrily trying to get around Leetah and Mender, "Let me back inside. Chot needs…"

"Chot needs _you_ to get some air, get cleaned up, and clear your head," Mender interrupted, "You smell bad."

" _You_ smell like a _wolf_ ," Door snapped before startling as Windkin flew up beside him.

"You'll get used to that," Windkin offered, "You have been cooped up in the palace for too long and that is not helping Chot. Come bathe in the creek and eat something."

"I _cannot_ leave my soul brother alone and unguarded," Door denied hotly.

"You know that Jethel and Dodia are with Chot," Leetah argued shaking her finger at the livid Glider, "Chot is healing, but having you troubled will set him back when he senses your mood. If your soul brother picks up on your needs he will feel stressed and wake too soon. Calm yourself."

Door snarled for a moment before huffing out a great breath in clear agitation. Dart readied himself to react for what was to come.

"Fine," Glider snapped settling to the ground as Dart nearly choked in shock, "To the fire pits with you all if Chot is harmed while I do as you asked."

Dart blinked as Windkin led Door towards the deeper part of the creek.

"Ha!" Yun chuckled from nearby as Ember grinned in amusement, "Seems that Chot has rubbed off on that one. That was a Go-Back curse if I've ever heard one."

"He restrained himself," Dart stated making the ones near pause and look to him, "Door could have easily used rock shaping to get past Leetah and Mender. One swipe of stone would have knocked the two out of his way, but he didn't. Door reacted in anger over being forced from Chot's side, but not maliciously."

"Truth," Cutter announced walking over to Dart, "Time and his actions will tell us more."

"Come, Dart," Leetah called as the very elf looked up, "Mender and I need your help."

Dart followed and chuffed at what he was asked to help with. Dodia and Jethel weren't too keen with the healers plans either, but they assisted as well. Dodia ended up having to leave to watch over her cub as Jethel and Dart glanced at one another in concern. Door wasn't going to be happy and he surely wasn't once he stomped back from the creek in fresh leathers, courtesy of Moonshade, only to freeze once he looked up and shoot forward.

"What are you _thinking_?!" Door gasped kneeling next to Chot as the elf rested on furs outside the palace, "He is ill! He should not be out in the elements!"

"It is a bright, sunny day, Door," Leetah soothed while Door pulled Chot's furs tighter around him, "We usual sleep during the day, but the palace aura gives us some safety to enjoy the day at times. The sun will warm Chot and the fresh air will do him good. The fever is lower today. I think we can even give his hair a wash so he feels cleaner. His mane is stiff with old sweat."

Door blinked and sat back on his heels as he hissed a breath between his teeth. Dart watched and waited.

"Are you sure?" Door questioned as concern flitted over his features before relaxing when both Leetah and Mender nodded, "I…I will trust your judgment, but we get Chot _inside_ the minute there is any type of cooler breeze."

"We Go-Backs can handle cool weather," Yun pointed out watching Door fuss about her tribe mate.

"From what I've been told, that is truth," Door said as he felt Chot's forehead and settled cross-legged in the grass beside the ill elf's pallet, "Do ailing Go-Backs handle cool weather as well, is my question?"

"No," Yun admitted, "But Leetah has said that Chot is getting stronger. The sun really will feel good to him. Warm his bones and remind him to wake again."

Door glanced to Yun and then back down to Chot as his face softened as he nodded. These sides of Door that Dart was seeing were profuse, but familiar. This was an elf protecting his soul mate. His efforts were to assist Chot and not to cause conflict. Dart still felt at a loss. It was Shenshen and Door that worked to get Chot's mane cleaned and tamed using a large bowl of creek water. The two had worked quickly so that the water wouldn't cause Chot any chills.

"Can his hair be any thicker?" Shenshen laughed as she worked making Door pause.

"I thought the same the first time he allowed me to comb this mane of his," Door chuckled, "Didn't seem to understand how I could think his hair was unruly. Chot's hair has a mind of its own and hangs directly in his face without his headband. It's also too thick to braid properly."

"Braid? Chot braids his hair now?" Windkin questioned sitting near to listen making Door laugh as Jethel giggled nearby, "What's so funny?"

"My son likes to _try_ and braid Chot's hair," Door explained once he calmed, "No-name loves Chot's mane and Chot allows his messing about because he is fond of my child, but he hates the hair tugging."

"The hairstyles that cub has done to Chot is hilarious," Jethel chortled pulling his own hair in two clumps straight out on each side of his head before dropping his mane, "Chot grumbles through the whole thing, but only takes his hair back down once No-name is away or sleeps so not to hurt the cub's feelings."

"Your child is called No-name?" Shenshen gasped looking horrified.

"For now," Door admitted continuing to comb through Chot's hair, "For a time, I drove Dodia into reverting to a mother hawk sheltering her young. Names and niceties were not as important to her as surviving…well, me. That is all over now, but Gliders choose their names much as Wolfriders do once old enough to know themselves. No-name will do the same. Don't blame Dodia for any of this. All was my fault."

Shenshen looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding quickly in acceptance. The midwife hadn't completely forgiven Door, but was giving him more of a chance to prove himself than Dart could right now.

"Will you continue to be Door?" the midwife asked returning to her combing as well.

"I don't know," Door hummed, "I've been Door for eight times eight times eight and more years. I don't remember my name prior to being called by that title."

Dart came and sat beside Shenshen. Chot's face looked a bit pale, but still calm. He was also too still to be natural. Not if you knew Chot.

"Friend, you need to wake soon," Dart voiced as Door paused in his work, "There are many waiting for your return to us. I think you've been asleep long enough."

"That is the High Ones' truth," Door sighed using some leather to hold Chot's hair back in his usual style.

"Let me tell you a story of your soul brother's first time with the mind-numbing drink," Yun offered trying to lighten the mood as Door looked back up at her, "It all started…"

The tale cleared the air as Door laughed at Chot's usual silly antics and the sun did seem to be doing Chot good judging by the peaceful expression on his face, but when the afternoon grew later the tall Glider didn't say anything as he scooped the sleeping elf up, furs and all, and took him back to what was now known as Chot's room.

"And that solves that," Mender grinned out, "I was just about to suggest that it might be time for us to get Chot inside. Got to admit that Door doesn't hesitate when he sees something needs to be done."

Dart bit his tongue. It was hard not to say a nasty jab about Door. He had personally seen how Door hadn't hesitated to do the harm he did to others within the Forevergreen.

"That was then," Dart chided himself within his mind, truly trying to see Door with clearer eyes, "He is not that elf any longer. See the Now. He has not shown himself to be a threat. See the Now."

Dart tried from moment to moment to forget the past and looked to the Now of wolf thought, but it was hard. A flash of Door's eyes or particular look brought up memories of cruelty and fear. It did seem that Windkin was able to forgive the past and had extended the hand of friendship. Windkin watched Door closely too, but kept the other Glider company as Door watched over Chot. It was a good eight and two days since Jethel's band had been found when Door's head snapped up sharply to scrutinize Chot on one of Windkin's visit with Dart guarding as usual.

"Chot?" Door called softly, leaning over the still elf, as Windkin and Dart moved closer, "Chot, can you hear me? Wake up now. I feel your mind stirring."

Dart exchanged a look with Windkin as Chot remained passive for the longest time before he sighed softly as Door grinned triumphantly.

"Come on, Fledgling. Wake up," Door continued as he softly patted the Go-Back's cheek, "Time to wake up so you can eat more than just broths. Come back to me."

"Tired," Chot slurred with his eyes still closed as Door chuckled while the elf weakly pushed his patting hand away, "Leave lone."

"Not a chance, Rock Slug," Door teased as Chot grumbled softly while the Glider gleefully gripped one of his soul brother's hands in his, "Eyes open. Open those brown eyes of yours. Come on, Laziness."

Dart smiled in relief as Chot's eyelids fluttered and slowly blinked open to stare at Door hazily before giving a small cough. The Glider grabbed up a nearby bowl with fresh water and helped Chot take a few sips before settling the frail elf back down on his furs.

"My eyes see with such joy, Dear One," Door offered as the Go-Back blinked up at him in confusion while Door once again twined his fingers with one of Chot's, "I've been so worried. It's about time you woke again, Chot."

"Um…huh?" Chot voices sounding winded, "Roof? Where? Door?"

"We're in the palace of the High Ones," Door explained stroking Chot's hair back to calm the elf, "You've been ill and needed a healer so Jethel called to the one you called Suntop. His name is Sunstream now. We are no longer in the forevergreen."

"Cub? No-name. Where he?" Chot gasped looking panicked.

"Hush, Dearest. He's safe. We're all safe." Door soothed, "Jethel, Dodia, No-name, and I are all here. Look. Windkin and Dart are here too."

Chot's eyes sought out the other two and smiled softly before his eyes slipped closed again. Door breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the other two elves.

"He sleeps again," Door informed them with brighter looking eyes as he rested Chot's hand he held back on his soul brother's chest, "I sensed that he was very happy to see you two whole and well, but had little strength to let you know that. It will take a lot of time to get Chot back up to his old self. I wish I had realized how strained he was sooner. I would have sought a healer much faster."

"At least he woke so you can get more food in him," Dart supplied standing, "I'll go let Leetah and everyone know that Chot woke for a moment. We've all been worried."

Door nodded and tucked the blankets closer to the Go-Back as Dart left. The worry for Chot lessened a little as he sent first for Leetah and next for Jethel.

 _-I'm with Kimo at the creek. Shuna and her son came to visit so he is back again. Your sending is happy.-_

 _-I'll be there in a moment. I have some good news.-_

Jethel howled in happiness once Dart let him know of Chot's waking and tore away to the palace making Dart and Kimo chuckle.

"How was Door?" Kimo asked kicking some water at Dart as the Wolfrider retaliated once he had removed his boots.

"Very relieved," Dart admitted settling down beside Kimo, "He knew Chot was trying to wake again. I think his voice pulled his soul brother from the land of dreams. Chot wasn't awake for long, but he was completely relaxed with Door. I'm still at a loss."

"About Door?" Kimo questioned.

"Some. Also, about how in the world of Two Moons did fate hook up Chot and Door," Dart breathed as Kimo snorted, "Jethel says the two balance one another, but Chot with _Door_? Door had nothing but vile insults to say of Chot during our time in the forevergreen."

"That is truth."

Dart and Kimo looked up as Door and Windkin descended from above to land by the creek. It had been Door who had spoken.

"That you thought less of Chot?" Kimo questioned as the two Gliders began to strip to obviously bathe, "I thought you would stay by Chot, Door."

"I've been informed I stink again and to go bathe by Leetah. Jethel is with Chot and I trust that child," Door voiced as he waded into the creek with Windkin following, "Prior to my bonding with Chot, I saw anyone that wasn't a Glider as less back then both due to my arrogance and Winnowill's taint. At first I was appalled at times by Chot's rougher ways taught to him by the Go-Backs at the beginning of our recognition, but there is reason to those ways and he opened my mind to see outside of the Glider within me. I have been very foolish in my life. I wish to change that."

"I think you're doing pretty good," Windkin offered soaking between Kimo and Dart's feet, "Everything starts with the first step and you are doing that. I've had to fight arrogance within me too."

"Planted by _him_ ," Dart snapped before grunting as Windkin pulled him into the creek unexpectedly, "Puckernuts!"

"Dart, Door pulled out thoughts in my mind that I had been thinking all along," Windkin pointed out as he helped Dart back out of the creek as Kimo and Door listened, "I was wrong. Door was wrong. You don't hate me. Don't hate him."

"It is not as easy as that," Door blurted making the group look at him as the taller elf settled so he could soak in the creek, "You did not do what I did that has made such an impression on Dart's mind, Windkin. I killed for no other reason than I could."

"That is a point," Windkin murmured staring up at the sky, "But your thoughts weren't your own."

"Yes, I was twisted. I was tainted," Door snapped making the other elves stiffen as anger surged from the Glider, "I was a fool! I should have seen though Winnowill and…oh!"

Door's head jerked towards the palace before smiling softly and nodding.

"I understand, Fledgling," Door murmured, "You have my apologies."

"What?" Dart asked as Door settled back against the creek edge while Kimo and Windkin leaned forward curiously.

"I have been informed by my soul brother to stop whining and disturbing his 'poking' sleep," Door explained with a grin as Dart, Kimo, and Windkin exchanged amused glances, "See? Never alone in my thoughts, as I've told you, Dart. That Go-Back will not be shaken off. Chot is something."

"That I can agree with," Dart snorted, "Self-hatred, again?"

"Hmm," Door hummed as Dart began to strip off his leathers so they could dry, "How easy it is to spiral into that. I wish my life had been different. I wish many things."

"Like spitting into the wind," Dart remarked wading into the creek as Door startled, "The past is the past. I should be aware of that more so than you because I am a Wolfrider. You can't change the past, but you can focus on the present to work towards a better future. Chot has given you the chance to do that and I am trying to let go of my old angers. Forgive my harsh words just now."

"Thank you," Door whispered turning to stare back towards the palace, "I will not fail the bit of trust I've been given thus far. There is boar here?"

"Huh?" Dart grunted at this sudden change of topic, "Um, yes."

"Good. That is his favorite," Door said as he rose to dry himself as the other elves blinked, "Now that he is awake, Chot needs to eat solid food to strengthen and fresh meat would be better. I will go hunting. Excuse me."

Dart blinked as Door dressed and flew away quickly.

"Does he even know how to hunt?" Dart asked as Windkin dressed while Kimo stood with a shrug.

"No idea," Kimo answered, "Did he have a weapon with him at all? How do you hunt without something to hunt with?"

The three elves blinked and tore off after the Glider.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**More Than What Meets the Eyes**

This will be a slightly alternative universe story. This veers off of canon a little. You will see that I made Dodia's son a tiny bit younger than what was represented in Barry Blair's "Fire Eyes." Sorry for canon lovers.

Doesn't look like there are a ton of EQ lovers here, but I wanted to tell a story of one of my favorite background characters that I think needs more attention. I love Chot.

Please review and let me know what you think, but I don't expect this story to be seen by very many so I'm not begging for reviews.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Four

"Thank you," Door whispered turning to stare back towards the palace, "I will not fail the bit of trust I've been given thus far. There is boar here?"

"Huh?" Dart grunted at this sudden change of topic, "Um, yes."

"Good. That is his favorite," Door said as he rose to dry himself as the other elves blinked, "Now that he is awake, Chot needs to eat solid food to strengthen and fresh meat would be better. I will go hunting. Excuse me."

Dart blinked as Door dressed and flew away quickly.

"Does he even know how to hunt?" Dart asked as Windkin dressed while Kimo stood with a shrug.

"No idea," Kimo answered, "Did he have a weapon with him at all? How do you hunt without something to hunt with?"

The three elves blinked and tore off after the Glider. Door was a little bemused when the three appeared in front of him with Dart still pulling on his leathers.

"A weapon?" Door chuckled, "You do realize that I can skewer my prey with rock spears directly from the ground, don't you? How do you think I survived so long on my own within the forevergreen after my…once Dodia made sure you and the humans were free of my insanity?"

"Didn't think of that," Dart admitted from his perch on Kimo's wolf–form back, "I guess it does make sense that you'd have learned to hunt for food while you were alone for so long. What about tracking?"

"Now _that_ I was awful at, at first," Door sighed shaking his head, "I don't have the sense of smell of a Wolfrider or even a Go-Back. Gliders fly above things…"

"So it was hard to look below again," Windkin interrupted as Door tilted his head in an affirmative, "I was taught by my Wolfrider father. How'd you learn?"

"I watched from above and got an idea of different animals roaming patterns," Door explained, "Then I would wait and use stone shaping to catch my prey. Messy and took a long time, but effective in the end. Chot laughed at me something fierce our first hunting together. Taught me quite a bit since and I expect him to finish my lessons."

"Are you saying no to some help?" Dart forced himself to ask as Door gazed at him with a bit of surprise, "Chot needs fresh meat and he is a friend of us all. Let's hunt together. The trees are too thick to watch from above. What do you say?"

"I say that I thank all of you for any help you can give me," Door answered smiling softly, "Lead on, Wolfrider."

The hunt was much different than any Dart had been on before and he had hunted in both forests and deserts. It was Door that located and took down the boar looking very satisfied. Chot's lessons were working out well for the Glider.

"Chot will enjoy this," Door hummed eagerly withdrawing the rock from his prey, "You, dear boar, will help my soul mate grow strong again. I thank you for that."

Kimo and Dart exchanged looks in wonder at one another. Windkin and Door worked together to fly the boar carcass back to the holt as Dart and Kimo followed on foot-or rather Dart rode Kimo's wolf-form home.

 _-Door's not too bad at hunting, Dart.-_

 _-Not bad, but he won't always have stone to rely on, Kimo.-_

 _-Do you think he knows how to use sword, spear, or arrow?-_

 _-My soul brother is teaching me the spear.-_

 _-Door? You heard us?-_

 _-Yes, Dart. I have always been sensitive to sendings around me. I often ignore ones that are not meant to be open to all and I certainly cannot hear lock-sendings, but I heard my name and listened in. Forgive me that transgression. I am getting more competent with a spear, but my attempts are still clumsy for now. Chot will finish my training once he is well again.-_

Dart pondered that as he arrived at the holt to see Clearbrook and Treestump showing Door how to better butcher the boar. Not once had the Glider shown arrogance in expecting others to do any work for him. Obviously, Door was trying. It was time for Dart to try too.

 _-Dart? May I speak with you?-_

The Wolfrider startled at the soft send. The voice was familiar, but the thought was weak. Chot? Dart excused himself from Kimo and hurried into the palace. Jethel met him at Chot's door looking none too pleased.

"I don't like that he wants to have this conversation so soon, but he won't be stifled. Don't talk too long with Brother," Jethel warned, "Leetah said that Chot will tire easily and don't upset him. Go on. He's waiting for you."

With a quick nod, Dart entered the softly lit room and saw Chot leaning against a few furs so he could sit up a bit. The Go-Back's eyes were closed so Dart was unsure if he had fallen back asleep.

 _-You smell, Wolfrider. Talking is too tiring. Lock-send with me so my snooping bird-brain doesn't listen in?-_

Dart snorted as Chot's eyes blinked open to look up at him. It was unnerving to see the usually robust elf look too weak to sit up. Chot offered a half-smile as Dart nodded to him while he stooped to be at the ailing elf's level.

 _-Sorry, Friend. Just got back from hunting and Kimo purposefully threw me into some stink weed as a joke. How do you feel?-_

 _-Horrible in body at the moment. Good in mind to know that Door is healed finally. You know of Door and I?-_

Straight to the point. This was Chot.

- _Yes, I know of you and Door. Must have been a shock and it seems it pulled parts of your mind open more than when we were last together. Your sending now.-_

Chot shuddered as Dart leaned forward in alarm.

 _-His mind hurt, Dart. It hurt me to feel it. I don't know how I knew what to do to help Door. I just did it.-_

 _-At the expense of your health, Chot.-_

 _-At the need of the other half of my soul, Dart. You would do the same for Kimo or anyone else you care for. Don't deny.-_

Dart groaned and sat back on his heels. Chot was correct and the blasted Go-Back knew it.

 _-Don't hurt him, Dart. I won't have it, Wolfrider. I won't!-_

"No. Hush," Dart soothed seeing that Chot was upset, "I won't hurt Door. He's given me no reason to think I have to."

"Been through so much," Chot choked as he closed his eyes and turned his head away, "She hurt him so bad. We'll leave if we must. I won't allow him to hurt anymore. I'll take Door far away from you, if you wish. Just don't hurt him."

Door reached to try and soothe Chot and only had the warning of a small tremble from the floor he kneeled upon.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Door roared as stone pinned Dart against the wall hard making him gasp in shock as the Glider burst into the room with Jethel following, "Chot?!"

Everything was a din as elves ran in and there was yelling and blaming and finger pointing. Dart blinked. No pain. The initial impact had been painful, but the stone was not squeezing the life out of him. It was rather embarrassing to feel he was dangling from several feet above the floor, held in place by the stone of the palace. His eyes cut to a kneeling Door cradling Chot close whispering softly to him even as Ember, Cutter, and Strongbow were shouting in the Glider's ears.

"Are you harmed?" Windkin demanded hovering near right as Kimo charged in looking panicked.

"Not at all. I'm fine. Back up so I don't blast your ears and go reassure Kimo before he reverts to wolf and eats Door. Everyone, stop!" Dart called over the noise as voices quieted, "I'm pinned, not hurt. Chot got upset and Door sensed his stress. Door was defending Chot from what he thought was me harming his bonded. Let me down, Door. Chot was warning me to show you respect. He was warning me not to hurt you. No one here will harm Chot. Stand down."

"You caused him _pain_!" Door spat looking up at Dart with livid eyes.

"Not on purpose," Dart pushed, "I'll not do so again. Calm yourself and let me down."

Door breathed hard before snapping his head in Jethel's direction

"You swore you would protect Chot for me, Brat. Why did you leave him?" Door hissed to Jethel before grunting as two hands fisted his hair on each side of his face and jerked his head down.

Cutter raised an eyebrow in surprise as he kneeled close to the two, soul brothers. There were none in the room that didn't hear the softly whispered tongue-lashing that Chot was giving Door. Slowly the stone receded as Dart was allowed his freedom and caught by Windkin to be settled back on firm ground. Kimo rushed to the two to assure himself that Dart was fine.

"I…I'm sorry," Door breathed, tightening his hold on Chot as he looked back up, "I felt…he looked so upset. Chot's not strong enough to be stressed like this. I reacted…I…oh, High Ones. I overreacted. I'm sorry."

"You reacted like a wolf defending his pack," Cutter declared placing a hand on Door's shoulder, "There is no elf alive that hasn't gotten their dander up thinking they needed to defend their loved ones. Just leave off the stone next time."

"I'm so sorry," Door apologized again looking down while Chot's hands reached to soothe him.

"No. I am," Dart declared making Door glance up, "I shouldn't have allowed this conversation to happen until Chot was stronger. I should have given you more trust. Chot and Jethel wouldn't have allowed someone dangerous near the palace or other elves. I shouldn't act like I have the right to judge you and determine your fate. That is what you were trying to tell me, weren't you, Chot?"

"Yes," Chot whispered looking up at everyone from Door's arms before closing his eyes as one fist tightened in Door's shirt leathers, "Mine."

"Here, Laddie. Burned meant just as you asked for," Treestump offered as he handed Door some smoking boar meat upon a wooden plate, "Chot's made his claim and judging by your actions, you have too. Everyone out. Let Door tend to his soul brother. Enough excitement for today. No harm has been done."

"No more conversations like this until much later when Chot is stronger," Ember ordered reaching and squeezing Dart's arm firmly, "Am I understood by all?"

"Aye, my chief," Dart agreed as other assents rang out even as he noted Cutter's look of pride for his daughter, "I apologize for being the catalyst of this disruption."

"No worries," Ember soothed, "I don't think you or Door meant true harm. Accidents happen, but Door's nerves are too raw over the health of his soul brother. Wait a bit before any major discussions."

Dart nodded once and watched as Cutter began shooing elves from the room as he, himself urged Kimo and Windkin to go.

 _-Are you hurt, Son?-_

 _-No, Father. I need to apologize to Door and Chot. I'll be right out.-_

Strongbow nodded once and patted his son's back as he left. Dart scooted over to Door in time to hear Jethel's forgiveness of Door's words. The Glider and Jethel looked warily at Dart as he stooped down.

"I apologize," Dart offered watching Chot's eyes open again, "You have my word, Chot. I will never bring harm to Door if I can help it. I will only raise my hand against him if there is cause. I don't want either you or Door to leave because I'm acting like a cubling by holding onto the past. Be at ease, Friend, be at ease."

 _-Promise?-_

 _-With all my heart, Chot. I apologize to both you and your soul brother. Am I forgiven?-_

 _-Only if you bathe. You smell repulsive.-_

Door, Dart, and Jethel laughed heartily before Door locked eyes with Dart.

 _-Dart, I'm sorry. I assumed.-_

 _-My fault, Door. All of it. Chot knows me enough to realize that my stubborn side would make it tough to see you as you are now. As wild as he is, Chot's loyal to the end. He wanted me to know my place. I have no right to judge either of you.-_

 _-About poking time you realized that!-_

 _-Hush, Fledgling. Stop squawking at me. Thank you for your words, Dart. Allow me to care for my bonded now. Again, I do apologize for my outburst.-_

 _-Don't tell me to hush and stop calling me stupid names!-_

"Be still, Chot," Door voiced as the Go-Back glared up at him, "Look. I have some boar meat that Treestump was kind enough to spit over his forge fires. That is you favorite."

Jethel and Dart withdrew as Door's attentions turned to his soul brother. The upset had caused Chot to pale some, but both sensed the surprise and pleasure from the weakened dwarf as Door showed him the platter of food. It felt good to see the eager look in Chot's eyes as his face cleared of his scowl and it looked like Door was happier about that too.

"Door will get some meat in him," Jethel bragged pulling Dart from the room before whirling with a glare once the two was outside, "I _told_ you not to upset my brother."

"I think he was upset before I came in," Dart pointed out as Jethel stepped back with a frown, "I think Chot was anticipating my displeasure and was ready to fight to protect Door. You were right. He and I shouldn't have talked on this so soon."

"I see," Jethel hummed, deflating, "I guess this had a good outcome since you were able to set his mind at ease."

"Don't take Chot lightly," Yun warned as she walked from some shadows, "His trust levels were pretty damaged by that stab-back Zey. I think Zey pretended to be Chot's friend to manipulate him which I didn't figure out until really getting to know Chot better in the forevergreen. That Go-Back will be watching all of us very carefully. Chot will defend what is his until the last breath in his body, but I do think, the same could be said about Door. Pinned you good, Dart."

"That he did, but not to hurt me," Dart agreed, "He acted to subdue me. The Door of the past would have killed me immediately. He is changed and I think…I think for the better. I am growing to like this new Door."

"Good. You see Door's progress. I'm so glad, Dart," Jethel hummed giving Yun a strange look, "Can you tell me more about this Zey, Yun? Chot's mentioned that name before, but only in passing. If I asked him about it he'd grow silent and say he was tired or hungry and disappear for a few hours. That name seems to also set off Door into an angry brood. Plus, Door told me never to mention that elf to Chot again."

"Why?" Yun scoffed, "Door never knew that back-biting troll. Why in the shadow of the great ice wall would a Glider know of Zey?"

"I don't know," Jethel murmured glancing over to the room that housed Chot and Door, "Zey's been brought up only two or three times since Door came into our lives again and he gets all intense when Chot says the name. I get a feeling that Door knows something about Zey. Would you tell me about him?"

Yun looked puzzled, but agreed. Dart was allowed to listen in. There wasn't much more than Zey had claimed leadership once Urda, the one left in charge of the Go-Backs by Kahvi, had been slain by trolls years and years before.

"There was a lot of grumblings that one so young was taking charge," Yun continued, "But Chot spoke up for Zey. Said why the poke should Zey not be given the same chances to prove his worth. The tribe all agreed and Zey…he kind of took Chot under his wing. The two had never been close before that. It was Chot that was able to kind of smooth Zey's way along and I think that cursed fish poker realized that our friend could be used as a tool to gain power."

"Then the whole thing happened over the little palace," Dart blurted as Jethel and Yun looked to him, "If Zey and Chot were friends then why does Chot withdraw when Zey is mentioned? That peaks my curiosity."

"Don't know," Yun admitted, "There is…there were times that I questioned what I saw between Chot and Zey later, once Zey was truly the chief. Chot became withdrawn and quieter than I remember. He is slightly older than I so we were not extremely close, but I remember him smiling more when I was a cub during the rare times he played with the young. His smile fled with Zey taking charge. I see the whole picture better now looking back, but I missed worrisome signs back then that something wasn't right. Chot only mentioned to me once that he never should have backed Zey. That he regrets a lot of his actions which is why I think Door's plight touched him so much once he got a clear look into that Glider's mind. Chot wants Door to have another chance like he got to have being taken in by the Sun Village."

"Maybe that is why Door reacts to Zey's name being mentioned," Jethel guessed, "Perhaps Door senses that Zey caused Chot pain and he grows angry at the thought. I don't know if either of you noticed that Door has no love for that which harms the ones he protects."

"I had no clue whatsoever," Dart drily stated as Jethel and Yun chuckled.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**More Than What Meets the Eyes**

This will be a slightly alternative universe story. This veers off of canon a little. You will see that I made Dodia's son a tiny bit younger than what was represented in Barry Blair's "Fire Eyes." Sorry for canon lovers.

Doesn't look like there are a ton of EQ lovers here, but I wanted to tell a story of one of my favorite background characters that I think needs more attention. I love Chot.

Please review and let me know what you think, but I don't expect this story to be seen by very many so I'm not begging for reviews.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Five

"Maybe that is why Door reacts to Zey's name being mentioned," Jethel guessed, "Perhaps Door senses that Zey caused Chot pain and he grows angry at the thought. I don't know if either of you noticed that Door has no love for that which harms the ones he protects."

"I had no clue whatsoever," Dart drily stated as Jethel and Yun chuckled, "That does make sense though. Door would never have met Zey so it stands to reason that he is picking up on something from Chot's past. That is not our affair. It is wrong to pry into other's privacy."

"True, but Chot is my family now," Jethel sighed, "I just wanted to figure out why Chot withdraws when Zey is mentioned. I feel I understand a little more and will never ask Chot questions about that time of his life again. He confides in me more than you two know and I would never betray my brother's confidence. He'll tell either Door or I the full story when he is ready. Excuse me. Dodia just sent that she needs my help with No-name. He can get very cranky when his environment changes. The cub misses Chot and is into everything."

"Yes, that cub does the strangest things," Yun snorted, "Nearly got his hand bit off for grabbing my wolf's tongue. Said he wanted to see what it felt like and then hugged the poor beast nearly to death. It is a good thing my wolf is one of the more patient of the pack or No-name would have been eaten. I'll help you, Jethel. I've been trying to teach the cub better etiquette around wolves and now is as good a time as any. The boy learns quickly."

"I'll see you two later," Dart offered as his friends readied to leave, "No-name isn't what I thought he would be like with his sire being Door. I kind of thought the cub would be more…aggressive. Maybe the word should be arrogant? I don't know, but that lad seems very sensitive."

" _That_ is the perfect word to describe the cub. No-name is pretty gentle natured and usually a happier cub normally," Jethel explained, "He's really upset that he can't be with Chot and that is making him act out a little. I'll talk to the cub. He calls me 'Jethel-Brother.' He'll listen to me a bit, but that lad needs Chot. Chot is the only one that can wrangle him in."

"Then let's hope that Chot heals quickly," Dart stated as Yun and Jethel nodded, "Go save Dodia from her cub."

Dart stood once the others had left and peaked in to check on Chot. It really bothered him that he had truly upset the frailer elf earlier. It made him feel better to see that it looked like both Door and Chot were sleeping deeply. The Go-Back was using Door as a pillow, but the Glider's eyes peeked open slightly to glance in Dart's direction. It seemed like Door was constantly on guard around his soul brother.

 _-Just me, Door. I was checking on you two. He is better?-_

 _-Yes. Sleeping deeply. Full of boar. Ate better than I had hoped with his recent waking, but still not enough to satisfy me. I look forward to seeing Chot strengthen. Please know how sorry I am for my behavior.-_

 _-Completely forgiven. I too was wrong so no worries. I'll let you sleep now. I just wanted to make sure you two were good.-_

 _-We are doing well for now. I hope to see Chot up and about soon. I don't like to see him so weak.-_

 _-Nor do I. Just let me know if there is anything you need and I'll come running. Sleep well.-_

 _-Thank you, Dart.-_

Dart nodded once at Door and left as the Glider's eyes slid closed again. The next few days, Door remained by Chot's side while Dart and his friends came to visit and check up on the two. The scare that Door had felt after Dart had upset Chot made the Glider hover excessively. Too much. All the Wolfriders and nearby Sun Villagers winced when a very cutting, loud send cut through the air one evening.

 _-WINDKIN, IF YOU DON'T COME GET THIS CLINGY, SIMPERING, POKING, YELLOW SNOW-EATING, PUSS BOIL AWAY FROM ME THIS MINUTE I WILL COMMIT MURDER IN THE PALACE! GET DOOR AWAY FROM ME NOW!-_

 _-I'm coming, Chot. Be calm.-_

Chuckles followed the elf as Windkin flew off to rescue Door. Dart stood to assist when Windkin sent for him to follow for added help. Dart wasn't surprised by Chot's irritation. Door was being clingy and no Go-Back had the patience or tolerance for that type of behavior. Obviously, Chot was at his wits' end.

"Get away from me," Dart heard as he entered the room and watched Chot huff at his soul brother as Windkin settled next to the couple, "Go hunting or flying with Windkin or rock shaping or _something_. Go visit your cub. Let me _breathe_!"

"Allow Leetah to help," Door pushed as Dart blinked while the Glider stooped next to Chot, "Please, Fledgling."

"Why does Chot need to see a healer?" Dart asked as Chot growled from his furs, "Chot, what's wrong that Door wants Leetah to help you?"

"I have a bit of a headache," Chot sniffed irritably, "Nothing big, but _this_ one likes to make an avalanche out of gentle snow fall. I'm fine, Door. I've been fed and I don't need my poking diaper changed. You go get some air and let me alone."

"There is pain within you. I don't like to feel that," Door murmured as Chot's face softened despite the rolling of his eyes.

"Pain means that I'm living," Chot chuckled, "Elves shouldn't go to a healer for every cursed complaint. I think my head poking hurts because I've been lying down so long, you fussy, fussy thing. Help me lean up a little more and then go away for a while. I've never seen anyone brood as much as Dart before meeting _you_ , Floating-Fool."

Windkin snorted loudly as Dart jokingly growled at him. He didn't show his surprise at Door's lock-sending. The Glider was using cushions to help Chot lean up more and made no indication of the private thoughts he was sending to the Wolfrider.

 _-Try to get him talk, please. There is something wrong. I feel it, but Chot is evading the issue. That is his way, to withdraw when things get too close. You have ways to talk with others. I've seen it. Please, Dart. Would you help me discover what is bothering my soul brother?-_

 _-I'll do my best, Door. Wouldn't Jethel be a better choice than I? Chot and he see one another as family now, right?-_

 _-True, but Fledgling shelters Jethel more than I think he realizes. Helps his younger brother grow and assists him in making decisions, but Chot never reveals too much about himself. I was hoping someone like you could get Chot to open up. Chot has no reason to try and protect you since he knows your inner strength levels. He trusts you. Try for me?-_

 _-I will. Go and let me see what I can do for your soul brother.-_

Door left with Windkin as Dart came and sat beside Chot's bedding as the Go-Back studied him sullenly.

"Don't think I don't know that Door asked you to stay," Chot sighed as Dart startled, "He's easy to read once you get to know him, Dart. I can't get him to stop with his fussing about. I'm fine and don't need a sitter."

"He worries," the Wolfrider offered as Chot snorted.

"Door worries too much," Chot groaned as he leaned his head back, "I miss the sky."

"The weather has turned a bit damp," Dart advised, "Not safe with you not being at your usual health to take you outside to get some fresh air. You'll strengthen and be able to leave this room soon. Just be a little patient."

Dart watched Chot sigh softly and look away. Door was right. Something was bothering the Go-Back.

"Mmm," Dart hummed leaning back to gaze at the ceiling as Chot was doing, "Nice view. The crystal of the palace is breathtaking to look upon at least while you are stuck in here."

"Better than stone or hide covered wood," Chot agreed.

"Where are you right now?" Dart questioned as Chot's eyes blinked and looked at him in surprise, "Your thoughts are not here with me in this room."

The Go-Back studied Dart and looked away quickly without saying anything else for a long time. Dart just waited patiently for the other to speak.

"Go-Back lodges don't feel like this," Chot spoke gesturing around the room, "There was no belonging then. None."

Dart leaned up on his arm in confusion.

"Go-Backs feel like a tight tribe," Dart hesitantly began as Chot nodded.

"Yes and no," Chot continued, "We fought and survived as a tribe. We sang and danced for our dead. There are unspoken rules. Don't get too close. Don't feel too much. You belong, but only until you breathe no more. Kahvi set up a system that favored girls and any males knew our place. I was one of the first born after the war, Dart. A disappointment to my dam, me being born male, but I've worked through that. I come here and it…I am tired. I need to rest. Please leave me alone."

"Don't withdraw from me," Dart begged reaching a hand to place on Chot's shoulder, "Why is it hard to be here?"

"This…all of this," Chot choked gesturing again around him, "I feel…I understand a little more about what Sunstream described when he was still a cub. I don't like 'magic feelings.' The palace hurts to be inside of. I don't like this feeling."

Dart was at a loss. How could the original home of the High Ones, so full of light and love, possibly hurt?

"Why? Why does it hurt?"

Dart glanced up at the voice as Door came to sit beside Chot. The sneaky Glider had been listening in.

"Go _away_ ," Chot groaned turning on his side away from his soul brother, "I don't want to talk anymore. I'm tired."

"You are tired. I sense it, but there is more, Fledgling," Door tried reaching to turn Chot back towards him, "I will take you out of here right now, if you wish. Cutter has supplied us with a place for you and I, Jethel, Dodia, and my son to…how did he put it? 'Tree' together. I can only assume that means to live within the holt tree, but won't you tell me why the palace causes you such distress? This should be a place of peace for our kind."

"Peace," Chot breathed before shaking his head, "I can't…take me out of here. I want out of this place. I want _out_ , Door."

"Okay," Door agreed exchanging a troubled look with Dart as he wrapped Chot up tightly, "I'm going to take you out right now. Up we go, Dear One. Let's get you out of here and into our den so you can rest better. Come."

Dart followed and watched from the palace doorway as Door carried Chot quickly from the palace and into the Father Tree while Jethel looked up from a nearby root and bolted after the two. None of this felt right. How could the palace be causing Chot pain?

"Curse it," Dart swore gazing around before gasping at seeing Timmain, "My apologies, High One."

"That child is in a lot of distress," Timmain spoke as Dart froze, "His spirit is weakened due to more than just illness and strain."

"Why?" Dart demanded hurrying forward to question the High One, "Do you know why the palace is causing him such unrest? Maybe what I can do to help? I want to help if that is possible, Wolf-Mother."

"Listen and learn. Act when necessary," was Timmain's cryptic reply as the Wolfrider huffed in his mind as the regal High One walked away.

"Listen and learn, huh?" Dart crabbed as he walked to the Father Tree, "Act on _what_ exactly? I need to speak with Yun. This all feels wrong. There is something that I'm missing. Something that is the key to all of this."

"Why do you want to know so much about the Go-Backs?" Yun asked from beside Tier and Ember once Dart found her.

"Chot admitted to the palace causing him pain," Dart decided to confide as the three elves in front of him gasped loudly, "He was going on about the Go-Backs and there not being a close sense of belonging. Mentioned that Kahvi set up the tribe to favor females. None of it makes much sense to me."

"Ah," Yun said staring off into space for a moment before locking eyes with Dart, "Kahvi certainly did favor fawns over bucks. That is the way she'd put it. I remember her saying that bucks could care for themselves while fawns needed guidance to realize their potential."

"Mother left me for not being female," Tier voiced as his lifemate pulled him closer to her side, "It is hard to feel abandoned. Perhaps Chot went through something similar to my own upbringing, Dart."

"Do those feelings cause the palace to feel distressing to you?" Dart questioned as Tier looked thoughtful.

"No," Tier denied, "But the palace feels welcoming and strange to me. I feel soothed and riled up all at the same time. The gifts within me from my sire feel like they want to burst through my chest within the palace walls, but I've been able to settle a lot of my feelings of abandonment once my mother's spirit reached out to me."

"Good to hear," Ember grinned out as her lifemate returned her smile before gazing at Yun, "What do you know of Chot's parents? Anything?"

"His dam died in a troll raid when he was only a babe," Yun supplied, "His sire was the first cousin of Zey's father. He bounced between the two as he grew, but finally was thrown out to live on his own once Zey was born. Chot was pretty young for that, by Go-Back standards, but he never complained. I remember he would sleep beneath one of our lodge stairs that led to the second level since he had no den of his own. Space was limited in the lodge so you denned with family or friends or you made do. Go-Backs don't coddle and there were other elves without dens. Chot wasn't an exception to this."

"'There was no belonging then. None.'" Dart murmured echoing Chot's words from earlier as Yun blinked, "Those were your old tribemate's exact words, Yun. Not wanted by his family and rejected for being male, then later used by Zey, who was a cousin, thus family. Has Chot ever known real belonging? He holds to the Go-Back ways, but it doesn't sound like he knows the first thing about…I understand now. Excuse me!"

"Hey! Wait," Yun barked standing to chase after Dart, "What the poke do you understand?"

Dart whirled and caught Yun's shoulders as she slid to a halt with Ember and Tier right behind her.

"He doesn't know love and belonging. Not in the true respect of the words," Dart groaned feeling a pain in his heart at the idea as Yun gaped in horror, "The palace is all about belonging and love. Chot's displaced and feels lost. He doesn't know where he belongs so the palace hurts him. He feels like he doesn't belong there or anywhere. Do you remember what Sunstream and Jethel said after Door's and Chot's healing?"

"High Ones!" Yun choked looking up at Dart, "They worried that someone instilled in Chot a sense that he is less than everyone else. Kahvi left when Chot was too young to remember very well so it couldn't be her. Could it be…his father or Zey's sire? Or even Zey? I never felt that way. I always had plenty of warm laps to climb onto to hear warrior tales. I never noticed if any others did not."

"You were female," Dart pointed out as Yun hissed shaking her head, "Door has helped ground Chot a lot since they bonded. Jethel and No-name also seems to be two that are giving Chot a sense of belonging, but there is emotional pain within Chot that he hides carefully. Pain like that eventually wells up until you become overwhelmed. My own father went through that when he had to take down an elf to save me and the tribe. Chot's slowly destroying himself."

"No! What do we do?" Yun growled yanking Dart forward by his shirt leathers, "Chot belongs to me! He belongs to you and Jethel and Kimo and all of us that ended up in the spear-poking forevergreen! He even belongs to the twice, thrice cursed stone shaper! He's our friend, Dart, and I _won't_ allow him to die!"

"Timmain said to listen, learn, and act when necessary," Dart offered as Yun snarled while Ember and Tier looked pained, "I think Chot needs to voice all of this on his own. If we push him he'll withdraw to where we can't help him."

"He won't admit to the pain," Yun whispered, "Go-Backs don't whine. We grumble, but we don't whine. Chot will hide this pain until he collapses just like he did protecting Door. That is his way. I should have remembered that. He did the same when he got a spear wound to his shoulder after a raid when he was much younger. Chot nearly died because he didn't say a word. It was only luck and pure determination to live that got him through the fever dreams and infection within his blood once he collapsed and his injury was discovered. His father was so cruel. Told Chot to stay behind like the worthless cub he was from then on if he couldn't be a more effective warrior. Chot worked harder to get stronger then, but he never complained about his father's words. I bet that dung-headed elf is to blame for a lot of Chot's feelings that he isn't worth the same as the rest of us."

"Let me talk to Cutter and Leetah," Dart decided as Yun finally let him go, "They dealt with Shuna's pain. She was both emotionally and physically abused by her sire and it sounds like Chot was just a hair's breadth away from being put through the same as a cubling. They can tell me how they reached Shuna."

"My human sister loves her 'good spirits of the forest,'" Ember mentioned as Dart frowned, "She opened up because she believed that our people are ever good and gentle. It won't be the same for your friend, Dart. Chot won't respond like Shuna has since he's been so jaded by life."

"Correct," Dart agreed, "But some of what Cutter and Leetah used to help Shuna might help Chot too. Timmain's advice is sound. Listen and learn. I need to see if I can discover a way to listen better and learn ways to help Chot. Maybe if I learn more I'll know what to do next."

"Act when necessary," Yun sighed nodding her head before scowling at Dart, "I'll help in any way that I can. Keep me in the loop, Dart, or I'll cut off your ears."

"Duly noted," Dart chuckled in amusement for a moment before sobering, "Do not spread this information around. Chot is too guarded and will disappear on us as soon as possible if he feels any pity or that he is being pushed."

Yun, Ember, and Tier agreed as Dart left to seek out his former chief.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**More Than What Meets the Eyes**

This will be a slightly alternative universe story. This veers off of canon a little. You will see that I made Dodia's son a tiny bit younger than what was represented in Barry Blair's "Fire Eyes." Sorry for canon lovers.

Doesn't look like there are a ton of EQ lovers here, but I wanted to tell a story of one of my favorite background characters that I think needs more attention. I love Chot.

Please review and let me know what you think, but I don't expect this story to be seen by very many so I'm not begging for reviews.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Six

"Let me talk to Cutter and Leetah," Dart decided as Yun finally let him go, "They dealt with Shuna's pain. She was both emotionally and physically abused by her sire and it sounds like Chot was just a hair's breadth away from being put through the same as a cubling. They can tell me how they reached Shuna."

"My human sister loves her 'good spirits of the forest,'" Ember mentioned as Dart frowned, "She opened up because she believed that our people are ever good and gentle. It won't be the same for your friend, Dart. Chot won't respond like Shuna has since he's been so jaded by life."

"Correct," Dart agreed, "But some of what Cutter and Leetah used to help Shuna might help Chot too. Timmain's advice is sound. Listen and learn. I need to see if I can discover a way to listen better and learn ways to help Chot. Maybe if I learn more I'll know what to do next."

"Act when necessary," Yun sighed nodding her head before scowling at Dart, "I'll help in any way that I can. Keep me in the loop, Dart, or I'll cut off your ears."

"Duly noted," Dart chuckled in amusement for a moment before sobering, "Do not spread this information around. Chot is too guarded and will disappear on us as soon as possible if he feels any pity or that he is being pushed."

Yun, Ember, and Tier agreed as Dart left to seek out his former chief. Dart was a bit confused when he couldn't find Cutter anywhere outside so he finally sent.

 _-Cutter, I have need to speak with you, if you have a moment.-_

 _-I'm in the Father Tree, Dart. Come to your friends' new den.-_

 _-Aye, Chief.-_

Dart was a bit confused. Why was Cutter with Chot and Door?

"What is going on now?" Dart thought to himself as he hurried back to the Father Tree to seek out the answer to his question.

He found Cutter standing with Door, watching Leetah as she seemed to be healing Chot within the newest den added to the holt.

"His headache became so bad that he was getting dizzy and nauseous," Door supplied at Dart's questioning look, "After Chot lost everything in his stomach, I couldn't take it anymore and called for Leetah despite Fledgling's snarling. He's been unsettled and upset all day. I feel bad that I went against his wishes."

"He's a stubborn cuss," Cutter snorted making Dart and Door grin for a second, "It was time to call Leetah. You did the right thing, Door."

"I agree. Leetah will settle him," Dart answered as Door looked unsure, "Cutter, may I speak with you? I know that Chot is in more than capable hands with your lifemate and I have questions for you."

Cutter agreed and led Dart away after the younger elf had patted Door's back to reassure him. Dart quickly explained everything that he had learned today and what Timmain had said. Cutter hummed in thought as he shook his head finally.

"Not a good situation," Cutter grunted leaning back within his den, "Go-Backs are too stubborn to admit when they need help. Skot was that way and so too, Krim. Kahvi was the most stubborn of all elves I've known and I have dealt with Rayek. Shuna was easy to coax into talking."

"And that is what I came to find out, Cutter. How did you and Leetah coax her?" Dart asked as Cutter studied him.

"You are still leading," the chief chortled as Dart sat up straighter, "Kimo still turns to you for guidance. So too does Jethel, Windkin, and my own son. Yun trusts you to do right by Chot. Jethel is also leading his little band. So I have a mini tribe within my own tribe, hmm?"

"I-I am not trying to overstep. Nor is Jethel," Dart denied before grunting as Cutter slapped him hard on the back, "Oof!"

"You are doing what needs to be done for tribemates as is Jethel," Cutter laughed, "That is a worthy thing, Dart, and not something that oversteps any boundaries. However, Chot has Leetah worried too. She senses the pain and despair within him and has been talking with me about all she feels. Knowing more, I see the problem. Elves don't do well alone. We just don't. It seems Chot was always an outsider looking in from early on. That is true for his time with the Sun Village, but it is sad to know that it was true within his tribe of birth. We will lose him if this continues."

"Then we will lose Door," Dart breathed shaking his head, "That cannot happen. I need to know for Chot's sake, Cutter. How did you and your lifemate help Shuna?"

"We listened to her and allowed her to voice what she was comfortable with," Cutter began, "Then as old wounds began to heal, we slowly pushed at Shuna to reveal to us other things. She had many recurring nightmares. I was glad when she finally began to reveal the contents of these dreams so Leetah and I could help her work through the hurt and betrayal she felt. I wish now that I had been the one to end her sire's life. No one should ever treat a cub like my daughter was treated. I'd break every bone in that man's body if I had the chance."

"Kimo and I would help," Dart growled, "Shuna is dear to us as well."

"That I know," Cutter snorted before sobering, "The healing process was very hard for Shuna. I think there is much strength within my daughter."

"I agree with that, but how did you push at Shuna to get her to speak freely?" Dart inquired before he and Cutter looked up at Leetah ducked inside.

"We had to use her love against her," Leetah supplied as Dart pondered the answer, "She wanted to do right by us so we urged her to speak with us so she could follow our ways. We taught her more about the Now of the wolf so she could let go of the pain of yesterday. It was hard on Shuna, but look at how strong my daughter is now. Cutter and I are very proud of how much our daughter has grown."

"You used her love against her," Dart repeated in deep thought, "Chot is dedicated to those he cares for and I know that dedication is his way of showing his love. Perhaps using that devotion against him and pointing out that he can't fulfill his duties tangled in old pain will help him let it all go. What do you two think?"

"Not too fast," Cutter warned, "Slowly work at this or Chot will shut down. Shuna did once or twice and it scared Leetah and I badly. _Don't_ push at him now. He needs to be physically stronger and I don't want an out of control rock shaper to have to take down if Door goes off because you accidently hurt his soul brother. The Glider needs to be informed of all of this. Door cannot be left in the dark when it comes to anything involving Chot."

"Are you sure?" Dart questioned rubbing at his chin, "What if Chot picks up on Door's feelings or thoughts?"

"Good point," Cutter sighed, "I still think Door should know. He will sense your meddlings with Chot. Door will pick up on Chot's feelings and move to shield his soul brother. The pain of loved ones makes an elf react first and think later, Dart."

"I see," Dart allowed, "By your permission, I'd like to stay here with your tribe until I can help Chot. My new tribe cannot stay here as long as what is needed and I will formally ask Ember as long as I have your permission."

"Ember and I have already discussed this," Cutter admitted as Dart blinked, "She and I both know that your loyalties lie with the ones that need you. Chot _and_ Door need you right now so you have both my daughter's and my own permission to do what is necessary. Plus, your parents will be happy to have you for an extended visit. Go speak to Door. Ember is already aware of everything and I will let her know we talked."

"Thank you," Dart answered feeling relieved, "I'll do so now."

Dart found Door and Jethel talking softly over Chot's sleeping form. The Go-Back looked relaxed, but his pale complexion made Dart pause. Chot's suffering was clear. The Wolfrider made a split decision and lock-sent.

 _-I need to talk with you two. Both of you, especially you Door, need to keep your emotions in check, okay?-_

 _\- What is this about that you can't wait? Chot is finally resting deeply and I don't wish for him to be disturbed.-_

 _-I understand, Door, but this is important. This is about Chot.-_

Jethel and Door sat up straighter and glanced at one another before spearing Dart with their eyes.

 _-Speak quickly then. Chot has both of us concerned. He is on edge and withdrawing when asked to talk. I want to know what is going on with my brother.-_

 _-Understood, Jethel, but I need to know you two will stay calm.-_

 _-I speak for both Jethel and I to say for Chot's sake, anything. Tell me what you know about my soul brother. I will keep my emotions in check. Jethel?-_

 _-I'll do the same. Tell us, Dart.-_

Dart fully explained every detail of what he knew about Chot's life prior to coming to the Sun Village. Both Jethel and Door listened without interruptions.

 _-That is horrible. How could anyone…what kind of a tribe of elves are the Go-Backs?!-_

Dart winced at the anger in Jethel's send, but it was Door that reached and patted the young elf's shoulder.

 _-Be calm as Dart has asked of us. My fledgling has told me many times that Go-Backs have harsh, rough ways to survive in the icy cold, but it sounds like Chot went through something worse than just brusque behavior. He was abandoned by family and forgotten among his tribe due to the dedication to raising strong girls. I have always sensed there was something behind Chot's tales of his youth. A dark secret he keeps guarded.-_

 _-I've felt the same, Door. Brother would tell a story that felt half told. This goes back to what Sunstream and I have felt all along. Dart, is there really someone who convinced Chot that he is not important? Tell me!-_

 _-I'm not sure, Jethel, but Yun is absolutely furious. She and I are wondering if it was Chot's father, or Zey's sire, or even Zey who convinced Chot that he is less than.-_

 _-Zey?! Don't ever mention that name to Chot or I again!-_

Dart and Jethel both winced at Door's send. Chot stirred fretfully sensing the anger of his soul brother and immediately Door's dark scowl lifted as he reached to soothe the sleeping elf by stroking his back softly. After several minutes, Chot settled and Door looked back up.

 _-I apologize. I shouldn't have lost control of myself.-_

 _-Door, why does that name upset you? There is no way you met Zey so what has Chot revealed to you? Do you know something about that elf?-_

 _-I don't wish to speak of it or that…creature, Dart.-_

" _How does that help Chot, Door? He is an older brother to me and I want to know what that Zey might have done to him. So does Dart. Being stubborn is not going to help Chot. What did Zey do to my brother?-_

Door sighed and looked down to Chot for a moment. Jethel and Dart both waited patiently. It was obvious that the Glider was trying to gather his thoughts.

 _-I don't know what Zey did to my soul brother, but he did something. I know I sense old betrayal and pain from Chot when he mentions Zey. The feeling is overwhelming and I hate to sense it from my wild Go-Back. I've tried asking Chot only once about Zey and his rage was so intense I've not tried again. It pulls at me horribly to know that Chot is in any type of pain.-_

 _-Which is why we are going to help him.-_

Door and Jethel looked up sharply. It was Door who nearly blasted Dart away in his eagerness.

 _-How so?-_

 _-We need to keep him from picking up on what we know. Door, keep any anger or information about all of this from your soul brother. Chot needs to get stronger first before we can begin anything. Then we will work carefully to help him feel safe enough to talk with one of us. The palace hurts him because he doesn't understand love and belonging completely. It is time he learned.-_

 _-We will learn together. Fledgling and I can set up a new life, free of pain for both of us. This will be hard. Chot covers a lot due to his Go-Back nature. It will take time to get him to speak and I understand that Cutter and Leetah used Shuna's love against her, but Chot will not react like that maiden. Fledgling is strong willed and fights to show his strength to overcome obstacles. He prides himself on this-_

 _-True, but he also prides himself on protecting his tribemates, Door. We can slowly convince him to talk with us by using that loyalty against him. Chot will speak when he realizes that not speaking creates a weakness that might cause any of us harm if he loses focus. I know Chot. He'll speak then, but probably to you or Jethel.-_

 _-I will do anything, Dart. Just let me know so I can help Door and Chot. They are family now. Both of them.-_

Chot startled the three when he gasped loud and woke looking panicked and confused. He had obviously been having a bad dream.

"Huh?" the Go Back panted rolling onto his back, "Door?"

"Here, Dearest," Door answered as Chot locked eyes with him still looking groggy as the Glider leaned over the Go-Back, "What is wrong? Tell me."

"I…I don't…Door?" Chot stammered as the Glider began to whisper softly to calm the skittish elf, "Don't leave me."

"Never, Fledgling," Door promised as Chot blinked sleepily, "Close your eyes. I'm here. You are safe. Relax."

"Safe. It is safe?" Chot whispered as Door stroked his hair and he fell back to sleep after a few minutes as Dart realized that Jethel looked just as troubled as he felt.

 _-I will not allow Chot to suffer any longer than necessary. I will do as you ask, Dart, and protect my soul brother from knowing what I do of his past. Both of you leave for right now. I think my emotions are spilling over to my Fledgling and disturbing his dreams. He needs good rest to strengthen. We will all work together to figure this all out. Thank you, Jethel, for caring for both Chot and I as family. I am proud to have that title and so too will Chot. For now, I need to clear my mind so that Chot can sleep. Thank you, Dart, for all you found out.-_

 _-Call if you need Jethel or I.-_

 _-I will. Thank you again, Dart, for caring enough for my soul brother to have investigated everything as thoroughly as you have. I will forever be in you debt if we can settle Chot's anguish.-_

 _-That goes for me too, Dart.-_

Dart smiled softly at the two and stood to follow Jethel out of the den so that Door could watch over his soul brother.

"Jethel, whatever happened to Willowsnap?" Dart asked as the younger elf turned to him in surprise, "The preserver would have been useful to wrap Chot within it's webs when he was so sick."

"No-name was very upset that his mother left," Jethel began with a sigh, "Chot asked me to send Willowsnap to find Dodia and stay with her so that the cub would feel better. No-name calmed a lot after he knew his mother wasn't alone, but Dodia wanted nothing to do with Willowsnap at the time. It ended up finding it's way back to the palace in hopes of finding Windkin. Willowsnap and I have spoken on several occasions since I got here. Poor bug thought it was no longer needed. We all agreed to keep that secret from the cub so don't tell No-name."

"Ah. I won't," Dart hummed as he looked over to see Jethel in deep thought.

"What are you thinking of?" Dart inquired as the younger elf paused at the foot of the Father Tree.

"Do you…do you think we should try to contact Zey's spirit?" Jethel offered as Dart startled at the thought, "I was told that a lot of spirits with left over pain from their life sleep a long time within the palace so they can recover and heal. Do you think that maybe Zey has healed enough to tell us about Chot?"

"I don't know," Dart hummed as excitement filled him at the idea, "But it doesn't hurt to try. Zey might very well have the answers we need so that we don't have to push at Chot so hard to talk. Go get Yun. She will want to be there too. Meet me in the palace."

Jethel nodded and took off quickly. Dart jogged to the place that might help him find the answers he sought only to see all of Ember's tribe gathered.

"Ah, Dart," Ember greeted, "We are returning to our holt. Father has said you will be remaining here to assist your friend's recovery."

"Aye, Chieftess," Dart agreed, "I will return to the tribe as quickly as I can."

"Good," Ember continued, "Take what time you need. Windkin is also staying here for a time to assist Door in being a little more social. I will see you two when we next meet and let all of your former tribemates from the forevergreen know that they are welcome to join our tribe anytime. I would welcome them gladly."

"Thank you, Ember," Dart grinned out, "I will extend that invitation as soon as Chot is well and safe again. Good journey."

"Please have Sunstream keep us aware of Chot's recovery," Tier begged, "It saddens me to know that one of my mother's people is dealing with so much."

"I will," Dart promised as he waved to his tribemates while Skywise led them to the pod to take them home.

The Wolfrider turned to see Jethel and Yun hurry into the palace.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**More Than What Meets the Eyes**

This will be a slightly alternative universe story. This veers off of canon a little. You will see that I made Dodia's son a tiny bit younger than what was represented in Barry Blair's "Fire Eyes." Sorry for canon lovers.

Doesn't look like there are a ton of EQ lovers here, but I wanted to tell a story of one of my favorite background characters that I think needs more attention. I love Chot.

Please review and let me know what you think, but I don't expect this story to be seen by very many so I'm not begging for reviews.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Seven

Dart jogged to the place that might help him find the answers he sought only to see all of Ember's tribe gathered.

"Ah, Dart," Ember greeted, "We are returning to our holt. Father has said you will be remaining here to assist your friend's recovery."

"Aye, Chieftess," Dart agreed, "I will return to the tribe as quickly as I can."

"Good," Ember continued, "Take what time you need. Windkin is also staying here for a time to assist Door in being a little more social. I will see you two when we next meet and let all of your former tribemates from the forevergreen know that they are welcome to join our tribe anytime. I would welcome them gladly."

"Thank you, Ember," Dart grinned out, "I will extend that invitation as soon as Chot is well and safe again. Good journey."

"Please have Sunstream keep us aware of Chot's recovery," Tier begged, "It saddens me to know that one of my mother's people is dealing with so much."

"I will," Dart promised as he waved to his tribemates while Skywise led them to the pod to take them home.

The Wolfrider turned to see Jethel and Yun hurry into the palace. Yun rushed over with a deep scowl on her face.

"I like this idea, but do you think Zey will even tell us the truth?" Yun demanded without greeting Dart.

"You can't lie in sending without hearing the lie and that is the only way for elf spirits to communicate," Dart soothed as the Go-Back relaxed, "Zey might not even answer. Doesn't hurt to try. Anything we find out could help us with Chot."

"I think Yun should do the sending," Jethel spoke up as the elven woman gazed at him in question, "You are of Zey's tribe, Yun. Zey might not respond to Dart or I since he doesn't really even know who we are."

"Okay. I'll try. Anything to help Chot," Yun agreed, "What do I do? I just send my thoughts out to Zey to ask him to answer me?"

"Yes," Dart said as he pulled Yun and Jethel over to a private sitting area tucked in a hidden recess of the palace, "Just try your best, Yun. The worst that can happen is Zey won't respond because his spirit is still sleeping."

So Yun tried and tried and tried.

"Nothing," Yun spat angrily nearly two hours later, "I don't even feel a single touch of Zey's mind."

 _-Because the brat still sleeps, Yun. Why is your sending pulling at your fallen Go-Back comrades so much? We all hear your calls. What are you and your companions up to?-_

Dart, Yun, and Jethel gasped to see Kahvi's, Tyldak's, and a few other Go-Back tribemates' spirit forms glowing before them. The true Go-Back chief had heard and come.

"Oh, Kahvi. My eyes see with joy," Yun gushed as her former chief smirked at her, "I need your help. A Go-Back is in need."

Kahvi straightened then and leveled an intense look upon Yun.

 _-How so?-_

Yun explained what she knew of Chot and his reactions to the palace. Kahvi listened intently as her old tribe mates whispered behind her. It was Tyldak that sent next.

 _-Chot? That was the elf who made you fall, Beloved. Do you remember, Kahvi?-_

 _-I do. The stab-backer who shoved me from the bird, hmm? You say that he feels guilt over what he did to me, does he? Good. He should.-_

"Not the point, Kahvi," Dart interrupted a bit angrily as the chieftess looked to him, "Everyone makes mistakes in their lifetime. Chot is trying to make up for his mistakes, but he's being hindered. We were hoping to reach Zey's spirit. Something was done to Chot when he was a cub that has damaged his very soul and we all think it happened while you roamed with the Wolfriders when you awaited Rayek's return. He's in pain and will slowly destroy himself. We are doing everything in our power to keep that from happening."

Kahvi looked lost in thought for a moment before gazing back to Yun.

 _-It is true that fawns were valued more than bucks during my time with the Go-Backs. I take the blame for that way of thinking. One of the main reasons for that was that females birthed the next generation. Venka has established a much better way of respecting both sexes as the new Go-Back chief. I am proud of my fawn. However, shouldn't Chot have let his old pain go long ago? He is a warrior. Warriors don't hold onto childish feelings.-_

"He's not holding onto anything childish!" Jethel growled stalking forward as Kahvi studied him with another smirk, "There is pain there! _Real_ pain! Pain caused by the cruelty of the Go-Backs! Your tribe hurt my adopted, older brother!"

Kahvi's smirk faded as she scowled at the young elf. Yun and Dart exchanged uneasy glances and waited.

"You don't scare me," Jethel hissed as the other Go-Backs glared down at the young elf, "Chot has only ever spoken highly of you. He's told the glory of your tales since I met him. He speaks only in pride of the Go-Backs. His tribe _failed_ him! Make it right by helping us get the information we need, you heartless, ice witch!"

It was clear that Kahvi was laughing joyfully as Jethel blinked in astonishment. What in the glow of the two moons was so blasted funny?

 _-Ah! Chot has had a hand in your raising. I feel the Go-Back spirit in you that he's instilled. So he does me honor by remembrance? Very well, Infant. I will help your 'older brother.' Hmm. Skot, go wake this Zey. I too wish to know a few things. I felt when Chot was brought into the palace. I saw his healing with the floating, magic user, but there is something deep within that Go-Back that leaves me unsettled. It will take time to find Zey. I will send for you three when the time is right.-_

Kahvi and her crew disappeared into the palace like star dust as Jethel turned to look at Dart and Yun with a shocked face.

"Ayoo-yah! Little warrior," Yun howled as Jethel blushed, "That took real courage. Few have ever stood up against Kahvi like that."

"I didn't like the way she spoke of Chot," Jethel sighed looking down, "I'm sick of people talking about him like he doesn't deserve respect or even help. How can we convince Chot that he isn't someone to be forgotten if…if…."

"If no one takes the time to show him any different," Dart supplied as Jethel looked up again while the Wolfrider placed a hand to squeeze the younger elf's shoulder, "Chot's got us on his side. He's got Door, Dodia, No-name, Windkin, Kimo, Shenshen, Cutter, Leetah, Ember, Tier, and the list goes on, Jethel. Plus, he's got Kahvi now and it was you that convinced her to step up. We'll figure this all out."

"Okay," Jethel breathed as he relaxed, "I want to check on Chot now. I'm so worried about him. I hope Kahvi hurries."

"What do you think?" Dart asked Yun as the two trailed behind Jethel.

"I think it is mighty odd that Kahvi answered me instead of Zey," Yun began as she sighed, "It was like Kahvi was watching us all along."

"I thought the same," Dart voiced as he and Yun exited the palace, "I think your old chief sees something that we only feel. If she was so mad at Chot then why would she stay to witness his healing? Why would she question what she sees?"

"Why would she admit to being unsettled?" Yun added, "Kahvi rarely admitted to things bothering her. All we can do is wait and see now. It's all in Kahvi's hands because Chot is not strong enough to supply us with any answers any time soon."

Yun's words were true, but her comrade began to show signs of physical healing. Chot slowly strengthened and did seem to be doing better now that he was out of the palace. His new leathers looked too big on him because Moonshade had left room to allow for Chot to gain his weight back. The fever had broken and the Go-Back was able to make short trips out of his den for fresh air, but tired very quickly so Door stayed close without hovering too much. Dart enjoyed watching as Door and Chot sniped back and forth at one another. There was an ease around the two that showed their comfort with one another's company.

"What is this?" Chot demanded one day tugging at the strap that crossed Door's chest connected to a bag that was always on his hip these days, "What's in that?"

"Stuff," Door answered as his soul brother began pawing through the satchel while Dart and Shenshen watched from nearby.

"Food, food, and more food," Chot blurted as he sat on the ground with a fruit he liked to eat and began to nibble, "Worried you'd go hungry?"

"Something like that," Door chuckled as he gave Dart a wink, "You once said that there was nothing wrong with having too much food about."

"Mmhm," Chot hummed around his fruit as No-name bounced over with a comb and a look of pleading aimed at the Go-Back, "Ugh! Don't pull so hard this time, Cub."

"Kay," the child giggled as Chot grumbled while No-name yanked the elder's head band down and started his form of grooming his playmate, "Make you pretty."

"Yay," Chot groaned rolling his eyes as Dart choked back a laugh at his friend's face, "Give me another one of those sweet pears, Door. Have to put up with this. Give me."

"Try to be nicer," Shenshen lectured as Chot looked at her with an evil grin through his bangs while Door handed him another pear, "What?"

"Cub, Shenshen is jealous that I'm going to be _so_ pretty," Chot advised as No-name listened while the elven woman spluttered, "You should help Shenshen with _her_ mane next."

"Kay!" No-name agreed smiling brightly up at Shenshen as Chot smirked, "Make you pretty too, Shenshen."

"Can't wait," Shenshen offered touched at the cub's excitement before glaring playfully at the smirking Go-Back, "Good one, Chot."

Chot gloated as he began eating his second pear. Door was able to convince his son just to comb out the Go-Back's mane since Chot was beginning to look tired again after a few moments. No-name immediately hugged Chot's waist and shot off to play in Shenshen's hair.

"Strange cub," Chot grumbled as Door assisted him into the Father Tree, "By Kahvi's braids, I'm fine, Door. I'll go rest, you go fly. I feel your itch for the sky. Off with you."

"Sounds like your soul brother is feeling better," Windkin chuckled as he landed next to Door while Chot climbed to his shared den.

"He gets stronger day by day, but Leetah is right that it will take much longer before he is as strengthened as he was prior to his illness," Door sighed, "I'm trying to get as much food in him as he can handle."

"So the bag?" Dart inquired as Door grinned, "Good thinking. Chot didn't even realize that he had been played."

"Whole idea," Door agreed before stepping back as Yun tore up to the Father Tree, "Whatever is wrong, Yun?"

"Nothing, Door," Yun panted out turning to Dart, "Kahvi is sending for us. Where is Jethel? Her send sounded urgent."

"Kahvi? The chief of the Go-Backs that Chot has told me about?" Door asked as Dart sent for Jethel to come immediately, "Why would she be sending?"

"I want to know that too," Windkin insisted having already been informed of Chot's situation, "What is this all about?"

"Door, check your emotions for Chot," Dart warned as the Glider nodded quickly, "Kahvi was going to wake Zey's spirit for us. Jethel, Yun, and I are hoping that Zey's spirit slumber has healed his bad attitude so we can get some better information on what Chot went through as a youth. She is calling for us to come to her in the palace."

Door blinked and breathed in deeply, seeming to be trying to keep himself calm as Jethel shot over to the group. Dart sent to Shenshen and got the confirmation that she would watch over No-name since Dodia was away hunting with Nightfall and Redlance.

"Lead on, Wolfrider," Door finally urged with a quick nod in Dart's direction, "I wish to hear the creature's words too."

Dart nodded and led his group to the palace. He wished that Kimo could be there too. His soul brother was still with Shuna. Kahvi waited within the same small sitting area from before. Zey's spirit form was there as well, looking glum.

"Zey," Yun whispered as the Go-Back's eyes cut to her.

"Zey?" Door bit out, "You are Zey?"

 _-That would be me, Floater. What of it?-_

"What in the flying pits of wind blazes did you do to my soul brother?!" Door snarled as he glided up to challenge the spirit as face to face as possible, "Why does your name cause Chot anguish? Answer me, Zey!"

 _-Get out of my cursed face, Bird Elf!-_

 _-Answer his question, Zey. Now.-_

Zey seemed to huff as Windkin tugged Door back down to the ground while Kahvi glared at her former foe.

"Zey, Chot's sick," Yun tried as the Go-Back remained silent, "We are trying to find out why. Could you please tell us anything you know about Chot's early life before Kahvi came back? He was your friend. Your kin."

 _-No friend or kin of mine.-_

"Why not?" Dart asked as Zey glanced his way, "You shared blood. He supported you."

 _-He caused bad blood between my father and Chot's sire. Created strife and was a constant reminder of that for the both which caused me to be dragged into the mess.-_

 _-Explain that, Zey.-_

 _-Step ordering me about, Kahvi. You are no chief of mine!"_

 _-Explain or I hunt you down for all eternity.-_

Dart placed a calming hand on Door's shoulder as the Glider shook angrily. Everyone waited as Zey rolled his eyes finally.

 _-Chot's sire and my father vied for the same she-elf. She choose Chot's sire and that nearly destroyed my father. I was told that Chot's birth caused two problems. His mother didn't recover fully and she rejected the fact that he was male. Chot was born sickly and she wanted nothing to do with him. It was another she-elf that took it upon herself to find a doe to milk so Chot could survive his infanthood. His mother died shortly after his birth due to a troll ambush. Chot's sire blamed his son for her demise and so did my father, but Chot strengthened and survived despite the hatred aimed in his direction.-_

 _-Why would those two idiots blame Chot for his mother's death?! Of all the frostbitten, bag of wind, double-cursed stupidity. A newborn buck is not to blame for a troll ambush!-_

" _Well_ spoken," Door bit out as Kahvi eyed him curiously, "Zey, you were born after Chot, correct? Do you know what happened to Chot before your birth?"

 _-I know enough to say that Chot was shown little attention or care due to what his birth led to in the demise of his mother. Chot's sire and my father took over the dull-blades care early on and shut others out so that Chot would know his place. Father used to brag that he made the toddling 'troll spawn' learn to stand properly by leaving him to stand in corners for hours. Older friends told me that Chot was rarely allowed out of the temporary den he occupied until being handed off once again between his sire or my father, but I don't think anyone knew what Chot was going through. Chot's sire get fed up one day. Jev threw his son out of his den and my father refused to take Chot back in because I was born by that point. The elf was old enough to survive on his own by then anyway.-_

 _-Just barely, Infant. I'd have stabbed both of those dung-headed idiots if I had been there and known a child was left to fend for himself.-_

"I remember Chot being happy then," Yun choked holding a hand to her mouth in despair, "He was alone at night, but he had friends and trained at the sword and spear so hard to prove himself. He liked to tease me and the other cubs, but he was never cruel and was there to offer help if it was needed. He was known to be a funny, wild youth. He never once let on how alone he was. Not once."

 _-Pfaugh! Who would want that one around anyway? I was raised to hate Chot, but he held no grudges. I couldn't stand him for that. It showed his weakness.-_

"It showed that Chot was a better elf than _you_ ," Jethel growled before stilling as Door placed a restraining hand on the elf's shoulder.

"You were just as poisoned by your sire as I was by Winnowill. How do you know that your hatred was really even your own?" Door pointed out as Zey's eyes widened, "Chot wasn't angry with you because he was used to being treated coldly. It sounds like my fledgling knew no other life, but cold neglect and he made do with what he got. That is what a true Go-Back does, isn't it, Zey? Go-Backs dig in and survive. He rallied and survived despite what you and your kin tried to do to Chot."

 _-Whatever, Magic User. He destroyed the only sense of family I had by being born. All I ever heard out of my own father was all about his cousin and that she-elf and Chot needing to pay. My father didn't once stay focused on me, but focused only on belittling Chot. That Go-Back's birth ruined my life so I couldn't stand him. However, I began to notice that he had a gift. Chot could point out truths and persuade others easily. He spoke out of the blue for me, much to my surprise, when I tried to take power and I began to use his gifts for my own purposes.-_

 _-You had Chot smooth the way for your benefit to become chief, but how did you convince him to do that?-_

 _-Made him believe that I was taking power so others would not be raised as he had known, Kahvi. I tricked him into thinking he was working for the greater good of the tribe. Fool thought he was working to help other cubs that ever shared his type of upbringing. It was so easy to manipulate such a simpleton.-_

"There is some untruth in your sending," Dart gritted out as Zey grinned while Yun and Windkin basically had to sit on Door to keep him calm, "What did you _really_ do?"

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**More Than What Meets the Eyes**

This will be a slightly alternative universe story. This veers off of canon a little. You will see that I made Dodia's son a tiny bit younger than what was represented in Barry Blair's "Fire Eyes." Sorry for canon lovers.

Doesn't look like there are a ton of EQ lovers here, but I wanted to tell a story of one of my favorite background characters that I think needs more attention. I love Chot.

Please review and let me know what you think, but I don't expect this story to be seen by very many so I'm not begging for reviews.

I own nothing. Poop!

Chapter Eight

"You were just as poisoned by your sire as I was by Winnowill. How do you know that your hatred was really even your own?" Door pointed out as Zey's eyes widened, "Chot wasn't angry with you because he was used to being treated coldly. It sounds like my fledgling knew no other life, but cold neglect and he made do with what he got. That is what a true Go-Back does, isn't it, Zey? Go-Backs dig in and survive. He rallied and survived despite what you and your kin tried to do to Chot."

 _-Whatever, Magic User. He destroyed the only sense of family I had by being born. All I ever heard out of my own father was all about his cousin and that she-elf and Chot needing to pay. My father didn't once stay focused on me, but focused only on belittling Chot. That Go-Back's birth ruined my life so I couldn't stand him. However, I began to notice that he had a gift. Chot could point out truths and persuade others easily. He spoke out of the blue for me, much to my surprise, when I tried to take power and I began to use his gifts for my own purposes.-_

 _-You had Chot smooth the way for your benefit to become chief, but how did you convince him to do that?-_

 _-Made him believe that I was taking power so others would not be raised as he had known, Kahvi. I tricked him into thinking he was working for the greater good of the tribe. Fool thought he was working to help other cubs that ever shared his type of upbringing. It was so easy to manipulate such a simpleton.-_

"There is some untruth in your sending," Dart gritted out as Zey grinned while Yun and Windkin basically had to sit on Door to keep him calm, "What did you _really_ do?"

 _-Chot's not the only one with gifts. I've always been able to send in a special way to make others do what I wanted. Tried it on Kahvi, but it didn't work on her because she only listens to her own voice, but Chot was easy to manipulate since I'd been pushing at him from early on when he was still a youth. I merely planted certain suggestions in Chot's mind to get him to cooperate. It was I that forced Chot's hand in pushing Khavi from the giant bird. Fool should have made sure he did his task well. It was I that made him believe that he needed to lead my tribe to the Sun Village. I was the mastermind in the whole situation and Chot merely a puppet. I figured if my plans failed, Chot could take the blame and punishment. Would have worked too if Yun hadn't have woken Kahvi from her sleep. It should have been Chot that died and not me.-_

Windkin and Dart caught Door as he roared and threw himself at a spirit he'd never be able to touch. Yun had her hands full holding back a hissing Jethel. Dart struggled with the Glider as stone and crystal distorted around the room. The Wolfrider quickly sent for help.

"Wretch! Bastard!" Door howled struggling as Zey smirked, "Filth! You were no chief! Chiefs lead through their tribemates trusting them! You manipulated the Go-Backs and _my_ soul brother! You had no _real_ power!"

"Here, here," Yun snorted glaring up at Zey as his smirk faded and turned to anger, "Mucking, fish scum! I'm sorry I ever called you 'chief.' You used everyone around you. You caused harm where you might have done good instead. You should have gotten Chot help the minute you knew how difficult his life had been. No wonder it is hard for him to trust."

 _-I was a chief! A greater chief than Kahvi!-_

 _-You wish, Infant. The suggestions you can plant in others, you're still doing that to Chot, aren't you? You have been reaching him through dreams and trying to get him to do something. I see your darkness working in Chot's mind. Skot said you were never sleeping, but very much awake when he found you. You've been chipping away at Chot for seasons, haven't you?-_

 _-What of it?-_

"It will _stop_."

Everyone looked up to see Cutter and Leetah. The two had answered Dart's sending. The son of Strongbow breathed a sigh of relief as Door stopped struggling and the stone and crystal returned to their normal forms. It had been the healer who had spoken and her healing powers flooded the room as Zey's sent curses filled the air.

"You deny my healing the evil in your heart, but I can stop your influence on others," Leetah stated as Zey's spirit fought her ministrations, "I end this gift of yours. I cut your ties to Chot. Great Sun! You've been trying to get him to end his life. Stop fighting me."

 _-I don't want your healing! Leave me be!-_

 _-Put him back to sleep, Healer. The palace hasn't healed Zey enough for him to be awake. Let him rest while his spirit slowly works out the meanness in his heart.-_

Zey yowled as he faded from view. Dart blinked in astonishment at all that had been unveiled.

"He was trying to harm Chot _still_? Even in death?" Door gasped as Leetah sank onto a bench with Cutter's assistance.

"Yes, but your bond was keeping Zey's influence from being strong enough to make Chot act, so the vile creature went another route. I think Chot's nightmares and headaches have been Zey's doing," the healer replied, "His connection to Chot is ended and he sleeps now. Thank you, Kahvi for the suggestion. I was unsure how to help Zey."

 _-Wasn't trying to help the stab-back. I was trying to help one of the bucks from my tribe. I thought I saw something dark mucking about in Chot's mind. It was Zey the whole time. My Go-Backs and I will guard over that one well. He will not be allowed to wake until his spirit is cleansed.-_

"Thank you. You are truly the chief of legend that my fledgling has glowed about," Door offered placing a fist over his heart, "I will forever be in your debt and offer whatever I can to repay you in what you have done for Chot."

"Me too," Jethel called out, "Thank you for everything, Kahvi. Now Brother can heal from all that has happened to him."

Kahvi grinned down at Door and Jethel before giving both a cheeky nod.

 _-Repay me by caring for my tribemate. I failed to be there for Chot when he needed a strong chief. Door, teach him what he missed as a cub and let him know that I forgive him. Jethel, care for your brother well.-_

"I swear it, Kahvi," Jethel vowed, "I'm sorry I called you an 'ice witch.'"

Kahvi again was consumed with laughter as Jethel blushed.

"I will do all that you asked," Door promised as Kahvi grinned at him and disappeared, "What? Oh! Chot is panicking. I must go to him!"

Dart blinked as Door took off into the air and disappeared around the corner. The others looked at one another and followed as quickly as they could on foot, with the exception of Windkin who flew gracefully. The group watched as Chot half ran, half staggered up the path to the palace as Door rushed to him.

"What in all the great ice caps have you been _doing_?!" Chot thundered as Door landed in front of him and reached to steady the elf, "You were enraged and what was that feeling of something breaking in my mind? Have you been doing poking magic stuff in there? Are you okay? Open your mouth and speak, Glider!"

"I'm fine," Door assured as Chot stumbled and the Glider had to pull the Go-Back closer, "You shouldn't have tried to run."

"I will run or do whatever is needed when I sense something like that surrounding you," Chot snapped, "What is going on here? Truth, Door!"

Truth would have to wait because Chot's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he passed out cold as Door grabbed at him desperately.

"No!" Door gasped as Chot's weight sent both elves to the forest ground while Jethel sped over to try and help.

"Let me see," Leetah called racing over as she bent to examine Chot, "He is fine. Your soul brother used the last of his available strength to come find you. He pushed himself too hard since he still is weakened from his past illness. I've eased him into a deep sleep."

"Need help?" Dart asked as Door gathered his soul brother up into his arms.

"I can carry my fledgling," Door denied standing with Chot held close while nodding his thanks at Jethel, "I…I need some time alone with Chot. The shock of everything and knowing what Zey was trying to do is…I am not good company right now. Excuse me."

The group watched Door glide away quickly to the Father Tree. A hand on Dart's shoulder made him glance to Cutter.

"You did well," Cutter glowed, "Quick thinking to call for Leetah. That spirit was tainted by anger and vengeance. Zey might have done much harm before he was discovered and stopped."

"We might have lost Chot because of Zey," Jethel whimpered as Yun put her arm around his shoulders, "I don't understand. Chot didn't choose to be born or be male. How could anyone be cruel to a cub?"

"It happens sometimes and it seems that Chot kept his treatment a secret," Windkin sighed as Jethel looked to him, "Jethel, you heard Chot. He felt something breaking in his mind. I think Chot thought the breaking was from Door, but that feeling was the connection to Zey ending."

"That's right," Dart pushed as Jethel relaxed a bit, "We would never have been able to help Chot start healing with Zey working against us through Chot's dreams. The pain from the palace was quite possibly all Zey's doing. Chot has a real chance now to start fresh and he and all of us have you to thank for thinking of reaching out to Zey in the first place. You did well for your adopted brother, Jethel. I'm proud of you."

"Me too," Yun added as Jethel gave a small smile, "Let's go hunt. A good bit of blood pumping in our veins will clear out heads. Come."

Jethel breathed in deeply and nodded. Door and Chot didn't show up for final meal before it was time for the day sleep. Yun had already pulled Jethel, Dodia, and No-name into her den so that Door could be alone with Chot. Dart took some meat and nuts to give to Door when he heard soft voices and sniffles so he stayed his step and watched and listened.

"I don't understand. I don't, even after you explained it to me," Chot gasped as he shuddered in Door's arms while rare tears flowed down his cheeks, "What is this? What are these emotions within me? What is this feeling, Door? Why am I crying? I don't understand."

"Fledgling, this is your mind free of Zey," Door soothed holding the Go-Back close, "He was hurting you on purpose. Filling your mind with doubts and thoughts that weren't your own for who knows how long. You are free now and I'm sure your mind is overwhelmed which is why you are crying. Just let it all out."

"It hurts. It hurts to feel this…this…there is an emptiness," Chot whimpered, "It hurts, Door."

"I am here, Dear One," Door reminded, "The emptiness you feel must be where Zey took refuge and hid his presence from you. I will fill the emptiness. Do you feel it? I am there."

"I feel it," Chot choked, "I…I am so confused. You are there, but I feel so lost. Why do I feel this way?"

"The creature has been working against you for a long time. Being free of him has left you confused and disoriented," Door admitted tightening his hold on Chot, "I will never allow that again. You are safe now."

"I don't know what it _means_ to feel safe," Chot cried as emotions seemed to overwhelm him.

Chot buried his face against Door's neck as he sobbed in heaving gasps. Dart's heart hurt to hear his friend's anguish. Chot had been ripped down to the bones emotionally and his usual tough exterior was gone leaving the Go-Back reeling. Dart felt bad that he was witnessing Chot in such a private moment, but didn't know how to leave without alerting the other two to his presence.

"I am here, Chot," Door soothed, "I will always keep you safe, just as you've done for me. I will allow none to harm you. None, Dear One. That is what it means to be safe."

"Why did Zey hate me so?" Chot demanded pulling back suddenly and scrubbing at his eyes, "Never had I wronged him. I supported him and I-I don't know why I did. He promised me so many things. He swore he would protect the cubs. He swore, but his words were always empty. I don't _understand_!"

Door sighed as he pulled his soul brother close and rested their foreheads together as he whispered soothingly to Chot.

"Zey had abilities to mess in others' thoughts like Winnowill," Door explained after his soul brother had calmed as Chot closed his eyes and simply stayed resting against Door, "His manipulations pulled at you and others to do his bidding. Nothing was your fault, Chot. You were manipulated to act and hate where you never would have. Kahvi wanted me to tell you that she forgives you."

"Forgives?" Chot whispered sitting up again, "She does? But…but I hurt and betrayed her."

"She holds no grudge against you so let that guilt go. Kahvi ordered me to take care of you since you were one of her tribemates," Door continued as Chot shuddered looking overwhelmed, "Let us talk of this more after you eat and get more rest. Your emotions are raw and showing more than you ever allow. Take a deep breath for me. That's it and another. Good. I will get us some food. That will make you feel better. It is time for final meal before the day sleep."

Chot blinked and hugged himself before nodding.

"Dart's spying on us. I can see his shadow," Chot breathed looking to the entrance as Dart sheepishly stepped into view while Door turned with a scowl to look at the Wolfrider, "Hello, you cursed spy."

"I brought a skin of water, some fresh deer meat, and some nuts No-name gathered for you two," Dart offered as Door relaxed, "I didn't want to disturb your conversation."

"No. Just listen in," Chot sighed looking down as Door glared at Dart angrily, "You were there with Zey too?"

"I was," Dart agreed while Chot moved to lean against Door as the Wolfrider had noticed the Go-Back doing if he felt unsure since his arrival, "I'm sorry that you were put through what Zey did. I've seen hurt from tainting like that too much. I could never imagine being strong enough to live through that."

Chot kept his head down and his silence for long moments as he toyed with a frayed edge of the fur that covered his legs.

"Door said Zey was pushing me in my dreams. I…I've been having dreams of feeling free for a long time," Chot whispered, "There was always a voice telling me that is what I wanted, to be free. Free of pain. Free of guilt. Free of the world. To let go. At first, I wanted to, but I always fought the suggestion of giving up. Go-Backs don't do that. Then the voice got more and more angry. Told me that I needed to be free so that I wouldn't cause others pain and the idea became more and more appealing the more the voice pushed at me…but there was Jethel and later No-name who truly needed me. Then…then…"

"Me?" Door offered after Chot had trailed off as the Go-Back looked up and nodded, "That was Zey's voice, Dear One. Do you…Fledgling, do you still feel like letting go?"

"No!" Chot bit out as his head snapped up angrily, "I'm no coward. I'm a Go-Back. We _don't_ give up!"

Dart breathed easier as Door pulled Chot into a strong hug in obvious relief.

"Thank the High Ones," Door gasped as Chot's eyes widened, "What would I do without you? What would Jethel or my son? We _need_ you."

"Need?" Chot repeated leaning back to look up at Door, "You're an idiot. Don't even know how to hunt correctly."

"That's right," Door chuckled as Chot blinked while Dart bit his tongue to keep from snickering, "You need to teach me how to hunt and many other things. I'm not real good on my own."

"You need me and Jethel needs me and No-name needs me," Chot breathed looking around, "Where? Where are they? Where is Dodia? Why aren't they here? They are supposed to be _here_! Where are they?"

"I'll get them," Dart soothed, "Eat something while I go get them. Be at peace, Chot. Your family was just giving you and Door some space."

"My family?" Chot echoed looking to Door, "I want my family here and safe."

"Okay," Door assured, "They will come and we will all be safe. All of us. You too. Let's see how that deer tastes. Come, Fledgling."

"It tastes like deer," Chot grumbled snatching a bit from the bowl, "Eat some too. Give me the bowl of nuts. The cub found my favorite."

Dart grinned as he turned to gather the others for Chot. It felt good to hear the Go-Back's attitude again. He hopped quickly up several branches to Yun's den.

"You asleep in there?" Dart called as he peeked into the curtain over Yun's den entrance.

"Not yet," Yun yawned out as Dart smiled, "What's got you so happy?"

"Chot wants _his_ family," Dart answered as Jethel sat up quickly and Dodia blinked in surprise, "He's upset that his family is not in their den."

"No, not like," No-name whined hopping up quickly, "Want to go to Chot-pa!"

"It's what he calls Chot," Dodia chuckled at Dart's confused look, "He's put Chot's name and the word 'papa' together and dubbed Chot 'Chot-pa.' Refuses to call Chot anything else. I don't mind. That Go-Back's been more of a father to my lad than Door was able to be prior to his healing. Door and I have agreed that Chot is our son's second father. Come, cub, Chot-pa needs us. Off we go."

Dart chuckled as No-name took off as soon as he leapt from Yun's den. He had noticed that the boy adored Chot, but didn't realize how dear the Go-Back was to the child.

"We have room for one more," Jethel encouraged pulling on Yun's hand, "Come. Chot will feel better with you there too, Yun."

Dart found a sleepy No-name snuggled close in a calmer-looking Chot's arms as Jethel, Dodia, and Yun stepped into the den. There were no words. No sendings. Just a family arranging their sleep furs for a good day's sleep. Chot looked about and sighed with a contented nod as he settled down with No-name wrapped around him. Door glanced at Dart with a relieved grin on his face before he curled against Chot's back and seemed to get ready for sleep.

 _-I feel it, Wolfrider. Chot understands a little better. He can see the acceptance and love that is offered to him. I did not let him know that we know of his upbringing. That is his story to tell us in his own time. I will need to work with him slowly until Fledgling can unburden himself on his abandonment so he can heal and move on. You've given me the chance to help the other half of my soul. You ever have to ask, I'll always be at your service. Always.-_

Dart sent only a feeling of happiness to Door as he made his way to his family's den. Now there was a chance. A real chance that Chot could be free of old guilt and pain to live a good life. It kind of felt like a part of his life was finally finished. His old tribemates from the forevergreen were all safe, accounted for, and starting lives that they choose to live. Even Door was safe and where he needed to be. He glanced up to see Strongbow looking at him from the den entrance.

 _-Son?-_

 _-I followed the Way, Father. I listened, learned, and acted when necessary. My heart is full.-_

 _-As a good Wolfrider's heart should be. Come, Cub. It is time for sleeping.-_

To be continued…


	9. Epilogue

**More Than What Meets the Eyes**

This will be a slightly alternative universe story. This veers off of canon a little. You will see that I made Dodia's son a tiny bit younger than what was represented in Barry Blair's "Fire Eyes." Sorry for canon lovers.

Doesn't look like there are a ton of EQ lovers here, but I wanted to tell a story of one of my favorite background characters that I think needs more attention. I love Chot.

Please review and let me know what you think, but I don't expect this story to be seen by very many so I'm not begging for reviews.

I own nothing. Poop!

 **Epilogue**

Dart smiled at his mother as she handed him some leathers to take back to Ember's tribe while Strongbow grumbled nearby. His father always did hate saying farewell. It had been a good three seasons since Jethel had brought his small tribe back into the fold. Chot was healed in body and slowly healing in mind thanks to Door, Jethel, and Leetah. It was time for Dart to go home to his tribe.

"Oh, that is a _classic_ ," Dart laughed as he turned and saw Chot's newest hairstyle as the Go-Back grumbled while he walked up holding his adopted son's hand in his, "Good job, No-name."

"Made Chot-pa pretty," No-name giggled as he raced and hugged Dart's leg, "Bye-bye, Dart. Miss you. Bye."

"Don't you encourage him," Chot bit out with his hair pulled into several different directions and held in place with leather thongs once the cub had sped off to ask Pike to tell him a story, "I don't understand why he loves to do this."

"He's a weaver and your hair is thick enough to attempt patterns with," Door chuckled landing beside Chot as his soul mate sighed, "Many of my people enjoyed twisting and knotting things. I should have realized that No-name is developing his craft early on. Perhaps you can teach my son some of your skills, Moonshade?"

"I think that can be arranged," Moonshade giggled as she reached to help Chot take down his hair again, making the Go-Back look at her in thanks, "Maybe that will keep No-name too busy for this grooming play he likes to do. You have more patience with cubs than most, Chot."

"The cub means no harm and really thinks he does a good job," Chot reminded wincing as Moonshade pulled the last of his hair down and most fell directly into his face, "Rotten fish guts!"

"Let me help you, Chot," Door said as he reached and assisted Chot in pulling his hair back in the usual way while Jethel, Dodia, and Yun walked up to the group, "So you are leaving us, Dart?"

"I am," Dart agreed starting to walk to the palace as his entourage followed, "Skywise is waiting to take me and my wolf friend home. Windkin is also going for a visit. Are you sure that none of you wish to join Ember's tribe. She is ready to welcome you."

"No, Dart," Door denied, "My lifemate and I are home with the rest of our family. We are happy here."

Dart froze and slowly turned to look at Door and Chot with wide eyes. Lifemate? _Lifemate!_

"Pick your cursed jaw up off the ground," Chot ordered sauntering into the palace ahead of the group as he adjusted the crystal gauntlets he had been wearing lately, "Like this couldn't be seen from miles across the ice, Wolfrider. We complete one another. Stands to reason that Door and I'd take the next step and it is a shame you deny yourself from doing the same. Come on."

"Getting slow as you age?" Yun asked while Jethel giggled helplessly as the two passed Dart.

"Not very observant, are we?" Dodia teased as Dart glared at her, "I'm very happy for them and my son is ecstatic since Door told him that Chot was really one of his fathers now. Chot does see to the point of things. Perhaps you might take that step with Kimo one day, hmm?"

"What?" Dart gasped as Dodia skipped into the palace with his mother and father following hiding their smiles.

"My mate is saying to find your happiness," Door instructed placing a hand on Dart's shoulder, "Don't deny who you are or how you feel. Happiness can only be grasped when you choose to seek it out and understand yourself. Fledgling has taught me that and so have you, Dart. Come. Chot is arguing with Kahvi again. I've got to break the two up."

Dart broke out of his shock to see Chot and Kahvi debating something…rather loudly. As Chot had recovered from Zey's manipulations, the pain caused by the palace had faded so now the Go-Back was a constant visitor to tease his old chief. Kahvi loved it and so did Chot. Door floated between the spirit and his lifemate to break the fight up. Laughter floated from the palace as the two Go-Backs rounded on the Glider and began to fuss at being interrupted, but soon enough Kahvi and Chot began to laugh along with everyone else as Door chuckled.

"You acted when it was needed," Timmain voiced as Dart stepped inside the palace and noticed Chot rummaging through Door's bag to find something to eat as Kahvi took her leave, "His pain is diminished and ebbing away with each day. Well done, Child."

Dart bowed to the High One and smiled. He could go home now. He could say goodbye and know that his former tribemates were where they were supposed to be.

"Dart, get your moss-covered rump over here," Chot chided with a sniff as he chewed at some dried meat, "We don't have all day to wait for you. No-name will get into something, again, and it will take hours to clean him and the fish-poking mess. Stop dawdling about."

Dart snorted and trotted over. It was time to see what other adventures awaited him at home. As for Kimo? That answer would come when Shuna no longer needed her elf friend by her side.

"I will be back sooner than Dart to be near my Ahdri," Windkin advised nodding at everyone, "Until we see one another again, be well."

"Time to go and time to shine where my love is," Dart remarked making Shenshen giggle as she hurried over to say goodbye, "Until eyes meet eyes once again."

"Until then," Jethel answered, "Shade and sweet water to you always, Dart, and you too, Windkin."

"They're not leaving forever. Stop acting like they are about to fall through thin ice," Chot groaned, rolling his eyes as Door smirked at his brusque lifemate, "Fight well until the end, Dart and Windkin. See you when you return."

Dart shook his head at the Go-Back as Yun elbowed Chot hard in the ribs. Chot would never change and the thought of that was pretty good, but it was nice to see that the Go-Back seemed to understand his worth more than before. Thank the High Ones that Zey wasn't chipping away at Chot's thoughts any longer.

"See you then," Dart agreed stepping into the pod with Windkin and Skywise as Door began to try and lecture Yun, "Jethel, keep this crew in line."

"I will because I have help from my brother," Jethel laughed leaning against Chot as the Go-Back smirked down at the younger elf before winking at Dart in good humor, "Farewell."

Then Dart felt himself leaving and in that leaving, he felt content. In that contentment, there was the Now of wolf thought.

"I am home," Dart hummed as he stepped from the pod and saw his tribe hurrying over to greet him with smiles, "And that is good."

The end.

This was fun to write. I have a prequel to this story finished if any want to read it. Let me know so I can post it. Thank you to all that reviewed.

Shade and sweet water to you all!


End file.
